


Кай

by kelRian



Series: Reichshund [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Ординарец Оберштайна поразительно похож на одного адмирала, известного своими любовными приключениями. Почти 12 000 слов про то, как так получилось и что теперь с этим делать всем участникам регаты. Параллельно Райнхарду открыли словарь на слове "дружба", что, как я надеюсь, помогло ему не покрываться мрамором с ног до головы после коронации.





	1. Кай

Воспитывать сына Ройенталя это тяжелый крест,  
который, возможно, достался многим...

 

***  
Если что-то может пойти плохо, то оно пойдет плохо. Конечно, перевозить собаку на “Брунгильде” было плохой идеей, но что могло случиться? Не кит, не динозавр и даже не макака. В результате перед Паулем стоял бледный до синевы ординарец, которого разбили нервный тик и заикание.  
— Она убежала, — пролепетал Кай. — Я не нашел.  
Ординарец был, как назло, тёмно-русый с огромными голубыми глазами. Наверняка из хорошей семьи, которая считала за счастье, чтобы вместо учебы ребенок прислуживал власть имеющим. Иначе как объяснить, почему собак ребенок выгуливать не умел. Хотя эта собака с грацией земноводного выскальзывала из любого ошейника. Она просачивалась. Пауль знал. Ее, наверное, можно было обрядить в сбрую, но тогда было бы неприятно гладить. Гладить хотелось теплый мех, а не ремни, так что Пауль доверился случаю и прогадал. Конечно, она выскользнула — не стоило и сомневаться.  
Отправить бы мальчишку домой с черной характеристикой, но в чем смысл? Другой справится не лучше.  
— Тогда пойдем искать, — тяжело вздохнул Пауль.  
Ему не хотелось искать, но с шансами собака бы вышла именно на его зов, а, главное, далась бы ему в руки.  
Представив картину “Лейб-гвардия на охоте”, Пауль еще раз вздохнул и отправился на поиски.  
“Лайя”, — позвал он и свистнул. Молчание было ему ответом.  
Спустя двадцать минут он застал дивную картину: его будущее величество Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм стоял, преклонив колено у лап одной из прекраснейших дам современности. Дама вежливо его обнюхивала, но хвостом не виляла. Она была равнодушна и к военной доблести, и к неземной красоте рыцаря. Райнхард терпеливо ждал, когда до него снизойдут.  
На свист обернулись оба и оба же не двинулись с места. Было жаль. Если в Лайе Оберштайн еще сомневался, то Райнхард мог бы и прекратить натирать штанами пол.  
— Это ваша? — в распахнутых глазах легко читалось удивление и детский восторг. — Можно погладить?  
“Вы же видите, что вы ей не нравитесь”, — промолчал Оберштайн и погладил девочку по голове.  
Райнхард соизволил встать — на черной форме осталось белое пятно по форме колена. Коридоры убирались так себе.  
— Нельзя просто так тискать собак. Они животные, они могут укусить.  
“Да, моя хорошая?” Девочка подняла морду, и подставила для почесывания правое ухо.  
— Но вы же гладите, — нахмурился Райнхард. Он не привык, чтобы ему отказывали, но иногда даже будущих императоров полезно поучить хорошим манерам.  
— Мы давно знаем друг друга, правда? — собака подставила левое ухо, а потом развернулась попой, подставляя крестец. Чесать пришлось энергичнее.  
— Может быть вы познакомите нас? — улыбнулся Райнхард.  
— Лайя, это Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм, — нарочито серьезно сказал Пауль, продолжая почесывать. — Ваше превосходительство, это Лайла. Вы можете протянуть ей ладонь. Если она захочет, то понюхает ее.  
Предательница не просто обнюхала ладонь, но даже лизнула ее, а потом обтерлась об штаны, которые тут же покрылись короткими белыми шерстинками. Райнхард был счастлив.  
— Видите, я ей нравлюсь, — торжественно заявил он.  
Пауль восторгов не разделял. Он догадывался, что дальше Райнхард попросит зайти вечером, чтобы еще погладить собаку. Собака согласится, а Паулю останется только смотреть и ждать, не имея толком возможности гладить ни одного из них.  
С другой стороны, виски ему пока не изменял, и в том, чтобы смотреть как Райнхард играет с собакой, будет что-то очень приятно-семейное. Все равно выбора особо не будет. Может быть стоило всегда возить Лайю с собой?..

Потом собака отправилась с повинным Каем под домашний арест, а Оберштайн — работать статистом для райнхардовых размышлений. Должность почетная, но иногда утомительная.

***  
Возвращаясь к себе, Пауль искренне надеялся, что глупостей на сегодняшний день было совершенно достаточно, и что его ждет целая убранная каюта.  
Реальность превзошла ожидания — в каюте действительно было чисто, и Кай явно не спускал с Лайи глаз — заснул, обнимая собаку. Пауль узнал эту позу: так засыпают мальчики, которые плакали. Он сам, в детстве, плакал именно так, в теплую, пахнущую псиной собачью шею. Времена меняются, но собачья участь “терпеть” остается неизменной. Лайя тихо поколотила хвостом, чтобы поприветствовать хозяина, но не разбудить ребенка.  
Почему, ну почему именно Оберштайн должен успокаивать, утешать, вытирать сопли этим детям с темно-русыми волосами, длинным носом, трепетно-беззащитным затылком, чрезмерно развитым самомнением, неумением нормально признавать свои ошибки, неспособным справиться с элементарными задачами, да еще и, несмотря на показное спокойствие, склонным к истерикам. И ведь испытывая раздражение, естественное после окончания выматывающего рабочего дня, Пауль не знал, относились его мысли к предстоящему разбирательству с Каем или к очередной стычке с Ройенталем?  
Обойдя сидящую на полу фигуру, Пауль замялся. Поднимать вывалившуюся из руки фотокарточку не хотелось. На ней был семейный портрет: мужчина с квадратным волевым лицом и светлыми волосами сидел в кресле, рядом стояла пухлая женщина с вьющимися пшеничными волосами. Они оба выглядели как… как обычные горожане. У Кая было утонченное благородное лицо, вечно падающая на глаза челка и конституция танцора, но уж никак не крестьянского правнука.  
— Сегодня мне твоя помощь больше не понадобится, — выдавил из себя Пауль. Мелочно, но хотелось избавиться от мальчишки как можно быстрее. Хотя бы на вечер. — Можешь ложиться.  
Кай вскочил, напугав собаку. Та тявкнула и была близка, чтобы укусить.  
“Идиот”, — беззлобно подумал Пауль.  
Повторять распоряжение не хотелось, тем более что Кай прекрасно его расслышал, но явно хотел что-то сказать. Или спросить.  
Он нахмурился, сжал руки в кулаки и упрямо выдвинул подбородок. Можно было бы умилиться замкнутости сегодняшнего дня, но хотелось выпить и отдохнуть.  
— Вы… вы отправите меня домой, ваше превосходительство? — голос звенел от непролитых слез.  
Ему четырнадцать. Родители выставили его из дома, отдав в услужение, как только это стало возможно. Надо было, конечно, обратить более пристальное внимание на фотографию в анкете, но Оберштайну было все равно — в двенадцать Кай был обычным русым мальчиком. Не рыжим же. Пауль смирился с необходимостью ординарца, поэтому выбрал первого, особенно не вдумываясь. Да и какой подвох можно было ожидать? Как можно было представить, что голубоглазый мальчик через пару лет станет таким… и куда его отправить, когда болтаешься посреди космоса? И зачем? Привыкать к новому? А если история повторится? Слабое сердце Оберштайна такого могло и не вынести.  
— Я рассчитываю, что впредь ты будешь внимательнее, — Пауль кивнул на фотографию. — Это твои родители? Скучаешь?  
— Да! — Кай облегченно улыбнулся, — Они меня очень любят. Отец даже ни разу не бил! — гордо добавил он.  
На душе у Пауля стало еще гадостнее, хотя, казалось, это было невозможно.  
Похоже родители Кая будут счастливы, если ребенок останется среди звезд, захватив с собой, если повезет, весь генштаб с Лоэнграммом во главе. Паулю было бы жаль.  
Он успел привязаться к ординарцу, который ходил тенью, жадно читал книги, какие бы Пауль ему не оставил, и, как оказалось, до сих пор боялся, что за малейшую оплошность его выставят вон. Конечно, что может быть почетнее, чем стать ординарцем у адмирала? Пауль бы сходу перечислил полтора десятка вещей.

***  
Оскар не знал, что ему делать. Слова фройляйн Мариендорф звенели в ушах: “Посмотрите на ординарца господина Оберштайна. Вам будет любопытно”.  
Она улыбалась, как умеют улыбаться только женщины: скрывая за доброжелательностью ненависть и злобу. Ее глаза были мертвыми, вся мягкость голоса не могла скрыть оскорбление, которое ей хотелось выплюнуть ему в лицо.  
Ординарец так ординарец.  
Неприятное предчувствие начало шевелиться в душе и только окрепло, когда Оберштайн дал согласие без особого сопротивления. Будто догадывался, что рано или поздно Оскар напросится на встречу без свидетелей.

Гостиная была не лишена изящества в обстановке — глубокий зеленый цвет отделки придавал ей сходство с лесом после дождя. В ней хотелось лечь на мягкий мох и смотреть в небо, пока глаза не закроются сами собой.  
Вместо этого Оскар одернул манжеты и, приветственно кивнув, сел на диван напротив Оберштайна.  
— Говорят, что у вас необычный ординарец, — Оскару не хотелось разводить политес. К чему? — Разрешите посмотреть на него.  
На лице Оберштайна проскользнула тень раздражения.  
— Смотрите, если так хочется. Кай! — крикнул он в пустоту — Принеси, пожалуйста, кофе для меня и гостя.  
Оскар доброжелательно улыбнулся, при виде входящего с подносом юноши, и продолжал доброжелательно улыбаться, пока тот шел к столу. В какой-то момент Оскару показалось, что, продолжая доброжелательно улыбаться, он прыгнет на Оберштайна и задушит его прямо на диване. Что эту доброжелательную улыбку он будет потом срезать с себя ножом.  
Сразу стала понятна злость фройляйн — женщины чувствительнее к таким вещам. Достаточно было одного взгляда, чтобы отпали малейшие сомнения. С непередаваемой миной превосходства и смирения на лице Оскар фон Ройенталь, лет четырнадцати от роду, сервировал кофе гостям. Так могла бы прислуживать за столом императрица-мать.  
В самом Оскаре бушевала ненависть к Оберштайну: какая мелочная месть — отправить выполнять черную работу человека, столь похожего на коллегу. Сын адмирала Ройенталя вынужден прислуживать Оберштайну, терпеть его капризы, собирать разбросанную одежду и молча почтительно кивать!  
Было в Оскаре и раздражение на мальчишку, который позволил себе столь пренебрежительное отношение, как к своему господину, так и к его гостю. Оскар успел поймать взгляд равнодушного презрения. На него смотрели, как будто его не было!  
К этому изысканной приправой шли воспоминание о фройляйн Мариендорф, которая должна была сейчас злобно хохотать, наслаждаясь позором, и, безусловно, раздражение на самого себя за то, что ему вообще есть дело до этого всего.  
Ну сын и сын. Возможно, Оскара ждет еще несколько чудных открытий. Не девочка же!  
— Это мой ординарец, Кай Фертих, — проговорил Оберштайн, испытывающе глядя на собеседника.  
— Фертих-Краузе, — тихо поправил его мальчик, забирая поднос.  
— Упрямый, — отметил Оберштайн, явно наслаждаясь гаммой чувств, которая отразилась у Оскара на лице.  
Это была одна из первых его девушек. Он тогда еще помнил их пофамильно. Смешливая, белокурая, звонкая, совсем девочка еще — им обоим было неловко в постели, и Оскар поспешил исчезнуть. Он не собирался жениться, не собирался заводить семью, и уж тем более не думал, что оставил ей такой… с позволения сказать подарок.  
— Вы можете быть свободны, Кай, — процедил Оскар, с неудовольствием отметив, что ординарец и ухом не повел, пока не получил разрешительный кивок от Оберштайна.  
Конечно, он и должен подчиняться своему господину, а не всем подряд, но…

Дождавшись, пока они остались наедине, Оскар с ненавистью посмотрел в кофе.  
— Итак… — протянул он, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу.  
— Давайте я избавлю вас от тягостной и непривычной мыслительной деятельности, — Оберштайн изучал содержимое чашки не менее сосредоточенно — возможно искал следы яда. Оскар бы не удивился, — Два года назад я понял, что мне все же нужен положенный по должности ординарец. Мне предложили на выбор несколько вариантов с блестящими характеристиками. Честно признаюсь, я выбирал наугад. Недавно Кай повзрослел и превратился в Ройенталя младшего, о чем, видимо, сейчас судачит определенная часть генштаба. Я не счел нужным его прятать.  
— Он дурно воспитан, — обвинять Оберштайна в том, что тот выискивал по галактике оскарова ублюдка, чтобы насладиться унижением последнего, было уже бессмысленно.  
— Боюсь, что даже мне трудно сдержать его норов. Или правильнее говорить ваш норов?  
Оскар поморщился, признавая результативность выпада.  
— Вы его хотя бы учите? Или после работы у вас, он так и продолжит карьеру прислуги, не способный больше не на что?  
— Мне казалось, что забота об образовании детей должна лежать на плечах родителей, а не случайных оказавшихся рядом взрослых.  
— Вы прекрасно поняли, что я имею в виду, Оберштайн. Отвечайте! — Оскар начал терять терпение.  
С каждой секундой ему хотелось схватить Оберштайна за грудки и трясти, пока тот не признается, почему! почему Оскара так бесит собственное отродье. Почему в душе поднимается это дикое, яростное, кричащее “мое!”. Почему так злит, что мальчишка, столь похожий, подчиняется другому, а Оскара не ставит ни в грош, даже если они только что увиделись в первый раз. Почему Оскар должен знать теперь обо всех насмешках, обо всех шепотках за спиной. Они непременно есть, Оскар уже мог их слышать: адмирал Ройенталь продал своего ублюдка в рабство офицеру, которого все терпеть не могут.  
— У него есть доступ к моим книгам и свободное время. Остальное — не моя забота. И я не собираюсь выслушивать от вас претензии по воспитанию ребенка, которого вы сегодня увидели в первый раз.  
— Он умеет постоять за себя? — Оскар видел, что они сидели, одинаково положив на стол сжатые в кулаки руки. Возможно, Оберштайну сейчас не меньше хотелось врезать по холеной роже человека напротив, чтобы привести того в чувство.  
— Я не знаю. Перед ним не стоит задачи защищать меня. Для этого есть гвардия.  
— С меня довольно, Оберштайн! — Оскар взревел. — Поставьте в известность вашего ординарца, что с завтрашнего дня он приступает к тренировкам вместе с Генрихом.  
— Вы открываете детский сад, Ройенталь? Не уверен, что из вас выйдет ласковый воспитатель.  
— То есть вы не отказываете своему ординарцу в ласке? — лицо обезобразил оскал, — Если вы посмели, хотя бы пальцем его тронуть, то…  
Оберштайн положил подбородок на сцепленные руки и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
— То что, Ройенталь? Позвольте спросить, не переносите ли вы на меня личный опыт отношений с ординарцами?  
— Ладно. Нам надо успокоиться, — Оскар поймал взгляд и исправился. — Мне в первую очередь. И все же я бы хотел, чтобы Кай занялся физическим развитием. Поймите меня правильно — ему быть битым скоро и очень скоро.  
Оберштайн опустил руки, встал из-за стола и увлекся изучением содержимого книжного шкафа, заставляя ждать. Ему нравилось заставлять Оскара ждать, вне всякого сомнения.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он через несколько минут томительного ожидания. — Вынужден согласиться с вами — ему определенно быть битым. Постарайтесь сделать так, чтобы это не сильно сказалось на его рабочих обязанностях.  
— То есть вы заявляете, что я могу учить его постоять за себя исключительно для того, чтобы он смог прислуживать вам даже если его побьют? — по телу прокатилась волна жара.  
Оскар подскочил к Оберштайну, схватил того за китель, и насладился тем, как кровь ударила в голову. Оберштайн молча ждал, что произойдет. Пришлось разжать пальцы и бросив резкое: “Время уточнит у Генриха” — выйти вон.

***  
Кай предсказуемо оказался медленным и тяжелым. Наверняка и со стратегией космического боя он бы тоже справился в лучшем случае на “зачтено”.  
Не сказать, чтобы Оскар уделял выращиванию Генриха бездну времени, но тот знал, что если не сможет ответить на вопрос, то будет выставлен вон. Оскар не желал, чтобы после того, как его ординарец достаточно вырастет, чтобы вернуться в училище, над ним начали измываться все, начиная с младшекурсников. Ройенталю потом командовать этими вчерашнему курсантами. Он не допустит, чтобы ординарец позорил имя командира. Поэтому один корпел над учебниками и видео лекциями, а второй иногда с любопытством эти самые учебники пролистывал, задавая вопросы случайным образом.  
Зато физкультура была у обоих любимым предметом. Иногда Оскар снисходил до тренировок сам, иногда просил десантников гонять мальчика. Те не отказывали.  
Сегодня количество подопечных и у Оскара, и у десантников увеличилось вдвое, правда, судя по тому, как Кай задыхался после элементарной пробежки, до конца тренировки ему грозило не дожить.  
Последующий спарринг тоже вышел так себе. Пусть Генрих и не выкладывался, но он все равно легко загнал соперника в угол и что-то сказал ему. Оскар не слышал. Увидел только, как Кай взъярился и смел Генриха одним прыжком, повалил на пол и начал избивать.  
На третьем ударе Оскар решил вмешаться. Еще не хватало, чтобы встреча закончилась смертью, причем его ординарца.  
— Что ты сказал ему, Генрих? — проговорил Оскар с ленцой в голосе.  
Парень вытер рукой кровь с губы и сел, виновато отводя глаза.  
— Я плохо высказался о его матери.  
По крайней мере не наврал. Ложь Оскар чуял и не терпел.  
— На войне все средства хороши, не так ли? Но видишь, иногда оскорбив противника можно его только раздразнить. Ты проиграл.  
— Моя мать не шлюха! — крикнул Кай, все еще тяжело дыша после драки.  
— Нет, но тебе это скажут еще не раз. Привыкай, — мягко кивнул Оскар. Кая было откровенно жаль.  
— Я сын своего отца! — тот размазал по лицу слезы и кровь из разбитой губы, а потом гордо вскинул подбородок.  
Вот только истерик Оскару не хватало. Он был даже рад тому, что стеновая панель скользнула в сторону и в проеме появился Оберштайн — невозмутимый и спокойный, пришедший за своей собственностью.  
Взяв Кая за плечо, Оскар подвел того к зеркалу.  
Как они были похожи! Как невероятно они были похожи. Не нашлось бы человека с настолько богатой фантазией, чтобы не узнать в оскаровых юношеских фотографиях мальчика, который стоял сейчас рядом с ним. Разве что глаза выдали бы ошибку.  
— Твоя мать была красивой женщиной, мы были молоды. Ты действительно копия своего отца, — Оскар попытался вложить в голос как можно больше мягкости и сочувствия.  
Кай сверлил отражение тяжелым взглядом, и Оскар не знал, кого тот больше ненавидел в этот момент.  
— Довольно, — прошелестело за спиной. — Приведи себя в порядок и возвращайся.

Генрих поднялся с пола и за руку повел Кая в душевую. Оскару показалось, что он расслышал: “Прости, я думал ты знаешь, ну!”  
Оскар тоже думал, что Кай знает.

— Великолепно, Ройенталь. Ваше педагогические способности достойны аплодисментов, — Оберштайн стоял, сжав руки в кулаки, и откровенно злился.  
— Вы могли сказать ему. Он мог догадаться сам! — огрызнулся Оскар.  
— Не все дети, достигнув пубертата, задаются вопросом, а не приходится ли фон Ройенталь им отцом. Может быть зря?  
— Может быть и зря, — легко согласился Оскар и посмотрел в глаза отражению. Оно определенно ненавидело свой прототип. — Поставьте меня в известность перед тем, как избавиться от него.  
— И что, вы пристроите его к кому-нибудь, например к Миттермайеру? Сделаете из него переходящий приз? Кому еще будет доверена почетная обязанность воспитывать вашего ублюдка?  
— Довольно, — Оскар резко подошел и прошипел Оберштайну в лицо. — Довольно. Избавьте меня от вашего морализаторства. Это не упростит жизнь никому из нас.  
— В мои должностные обязанности, Ройенталь, не входит облегчение вашей жизни. Лучше подумайте, что вы скажете Райнхарду, когда до него дойдут слухи и он вызовет вас к себе.  
— Он не интересуется личной жизнью своих вассалов, — парировал Оскар Оберштайну в самое ухо, потому что расстояние либо надо было сократить до нуля, либо разойтись по разные стороны коридоров.  
— Ровно до тех пор, пока их дети не ходят вокруг с разбитыми в кровь лицами, — ответил Оберштайн, ничуть не смутившись от того, что Оскар почти касался щекой щеки. — Знаете, вот так, с рассеченной губой, он еще больше похож на вас, хотя я думал, что это невозможно.  
— Надо, наверное, сказать Миттермайеру, — тяжело вздохнул Оскар, боясь с желанием уткнуться носом в шею. Приступ гнева спал — захотелось тишины и одиночества.  
— О том, что вы сейчас спрашиваете моего совета, пытаясь не разреветься у меня на плече? Безусловно. Ему очень понравится. — Оберштайн вздохнул, став похожим на человека. — Соберитесь. Я не могу вытирать слезы вам обоим.  
— Он часто плачет? — удивился Оскар, отстраняясь.  
— Только когда думает, что никто не видит. Мне казалось, это должно быть очевидным. Он же Ройенталь.  
— Он Фертих-Краузе, вы ошиблись.  
— Видимо иногда он об этом забывает.  
Лирическая пауза закончилась, надо было переходить к делам. Оскар был благодарен и за возможность перевести дух, и за поддержку, и за то, что Оберштайн не ненавидел его сына, но не бросаться же на шею со своей благодарностью? Достаточно принять во внимание, что у Оберштайна на этого ребенка тоже есть какие-то права.  
— Я передам вам приблизительное расписание тренировок, чтобы вы могли внести изменения в соответствии с вашей занятостью.  
— Он в очень плохой форме? Мне показалось, что он одержал победу.  
— Боюсь, что Генрих пошел с самого сильного козыря, и вряд ли Кая можно будет чем-либо еще поразить так же эффектно. А если он будет внимателен и осторожен, то ему не хватит ярости, чтобы победить.  
— Он может побеждать верным расчетом или хитростью, — по лицу Оберштайна скользнула тень улыбки.  
— Этому его будете учить вы, Оберштайн, но чтобы успеть воспользоваться вашими советами, надо пережить первые секунды боя. Сначала, как ни горько это осознавать, ему придется научиться убегать.  
— Вы действительно думаете, что ему, моему ординарцу и вашему сыну может грозить реальная опасность?  
— Боюсь вас разочаровать, Оберштайн, но мне кажется, что половина солдат считает, что вы всегда можете завести себе нового слугу, а я себе нового сына. Мы ведь и не заметим, что что-то изменилось, — Оскар легко кивнул, прощаясь. — А теперь мне пора.  
Ему предстояло две очень важных задачи на этот вечер. Первой задачей было “не напиться”, а второй продумать разговор с Генрихом на тему “ты его не гноби очень сильно, не отбирай чужой хлеб”. Может быть было бы и не плохо, если бы мальчики начали общаться. Оскар с трудом понимал, как ординарцы проводят личное время, но иногда ему казалось, что Генрих встречался с людьми только по работе. А всем иногда нужен друг. Даже вот у Оскара был друг, с которым тоже надо было поговорить, пока с ним не поговорила какая-нибудь фройляйн Мариендорф.

***  
Оскар долго пытался придумать, где было бы удобнее всего обсудить с Миттермайером последние новости, но не придумал ничего лучше, как зайти к тому в гости.  
Дома Вольфганг преображался. Даже спустя много лет, стоило ему переступить порог, как он из яростного воина превращался во влюбленного мальчишку. Оскар не завидовал. Ему нравилось сохранять рассудок, и в любых обстоятельствах выглядеть человеком разумным, а не пускающим слюни идиотом. Хорошо, со слюнями он переборщил, но смотреть как Миттермайер обнимает супругу, целует ее в нос и воркует что-то на ушко, от чего Эванджелина хихикает и краснеет, можно было не дольше двадцати минут в месяц — дальше появлялся риск диабета. Оставалось надеяться только на хорошее воспитание Эванджелины, которое не позволит ей прервать мужской разговор.

Миттермайер был расслаблен, сыт и доволен жизнью. Лениво развалившись в кресле, он обновил бокалы с вином и благодушно поинтересовался:  
— И что это за суперважный разговор, Ройенталь? Я весь в нетерпении.  
С легким неудовольствием Оскар прислушался к себе и понял, что несмотря на все это розовое и в кружавчик, он бы с удовольствием провел ночь в объятиях покорной фигуристой женщины, а не лениво дрочил, глядя в потолок. Но, увы, сил искать, завоевывать, соблазнять, а потом проходить через скандалы расставаний у него не было совершенно. Проституток Оскар не любил и их услугами старался не пользоваться. Не так он и страшен, чтобы не найти бесплатную женщину, пусть это и вышло бы дороже по итоговому чеку.  
— Ты видел оберштайнова ординарца? — содержимое бокала отразило хмурую физиономию без тени улыбки на лице.  
— Не интересовался никогда, а что? Мюллер принес свежие сплетни?  
— Нет, не Мюллер. Новости мне рассказала фройляйн Мариендорф.  
— И что? Ординарец Оберштайна женщина? Он растит себе жену за государственный счет?  
— Хуже, — вино было отличным: терпким и плотным. Бокалов восемь, и Оскара перестанут волновать все ординарцы мира часов на десять, а с условием неминуемого похмелья, то на все четырнадцать.  
— Не томи! Он рыж, широк в плечах и развит не по годам? Хотя его превосходительство иногда так пожирает взглядом Лоэнграмма, что я не удивился бы блондину с голубыми глазами.  
— Коренастого невысокого блондина, с носом картошкой, отъевшегося на пирожках жены. Ты исчерпал варианты? Можем переходить к сути?  
— Ты первый начал.  
— Смотри, — Оскар вывел на мобильный комм фотографию и показал другу. — Это первая фотография в личном деле. Что ты тут видишь.  
— Вижу твой не в меру развитый эгоцентризм и русого голубоглазого мальчика. Не все такие мальчики — твои бастарды. Расслабься и выкинь это из головы вместе с домыслами фройляйн.  
— А теперь, что ты видишь? — Оскар вывел второй слайд. — Так он выглядит сейчас.  
Миттермайер залпом допил вино.  
— Вижу, что ошибался. Симпатичный, сволочь — даже по фотографии видно. Весь в тебя.  
— Всего лишь симпатичный? — Оскар заломил бровь.  
— Я не очень разбираюсь в подающих надежды мужчинах, но он наверняка будет иметь успех у женщин, когда получит на это законодательное право. Тебе нечего стыдиться, постарался на славу, — Миттермайер обновил вино, а потом подскочил. — Подожди. Это и есть тот самый ординарец Оберштайна?  
— И, если этому Оберштайну верить, то ты только что прошел всю логическую цепочку его рассуждений за последние несколько лет. От “русый ребенок еще не приговор” до “глаза б мои вас обоих не видели”.  
— И что ты собираешься делать? — участливо спросил Миттермайер.  
Насколько Оскар знал, Миттермайер хотел детей. По крайней мере этого хотела Эва. Должна была хотеть, потому что у такой пышущей здоровьем пары обязательно должны быть дети, желательно трое. Миттермайер должен только обрадоваться, если жена после родов располнеет — лишь бы не померла. Но счастье привалило не ему, а Оскару, причем сразу в полувзрослом виде.  
— Если бы я знал, что делать, то не пил бы сейчас вместе с тобой, а делал бы, — Оскар поморщился, глядя на опустевшую бутылку. Понятливый Вольф достал новую. — Можно сделать вид, что я ничего не знаю.  
— Так и поступи, — серьезно поддакнул Миттермайер, от чего Оскар заподозрил его в трусости и малодушии.  
— Поздно. Во-первый, фройляйн Мариендорф уже обо всем догадалась, во-вторых, я сходил и убедился.  
— А запись есть? Видеозапись того, как ты убеждаешься? Тебя ей можно всю жизнь шантажировать.  
— Прекрати, пожалуйста, мне грустно, больно и тошно. Мало того, что он с порога нахамил сначала мне, потом Оберштайну, так еще и ординарца моего уделал во время спарринга.  
— Ну последнее-то самое обидное, я понимаю. Ты из Генриха всю его душу вынул, чтобы свою потом вложить, а теперь какой-то оберштайнов приемыш его отделал.  
— У него есть определенные задатки.  
— Генетика, как я могу догадаться? Но, признаюсь, я удивлен, что ты тут же резво занялся воспитательной работой. Может быть тебе жениться?  
— Зачем. Я уже сделал все, что нужно, и она уже замужем. Да и не хочется.  
— Трус. Убей мужа, скажи, что осознал и все простишь, только забрала бы она свое чадо из армии по добру по здорову. Нет? А жаль, — Миттермайер хмыкнул.  
Под этот нехитрый диалог они уговорили вторую бутылку, и Оскара начало клонить в сон.  
— По крайней мере если ты столкнешься в коридорах с человеком, похожим на меня, то будешь знать, что он не галлюцинация.  
— Так и оставишь его прислуживать? — Миттермайер нехорошо улыбнулся, провоцируя.  
— А что делать? Не брать же в ординарцы собственного сына. Можно было бы надавить на Оберштайна, чтобы тот дал парню волчий билет и вышвырнул из армии, но мальчик не виноват, что он так похож. Зачем ему жизнь портить.  
— Мне ординарец тоже не нужен, спасибо. Меня все устраивает как есть. Благодарю за доверие.  
— Да я и не предлагал, — Оскар отмахнулся. — Понять бы, что об этом думает Оберштайн.  
— Ну так спроси. Его же ординарец, в конце концов.  
— Не хочу. Ни говорить, ни видеть. Одно радует, что мальчишка летает на “Брунгильде”, так что шансов выжить у него побольше, чем у нас с тобой.  
— Ты напился и несешь чушь или забыл, как выглядит Лоэнграмм. Ничего, скоро будет новая война и ты вспомнишь.  
— Ты специально, да?  
— Пойди поплачь в Оберштайна.  
— Он против.  
— Ты уже пытался что ли? — в голосе Миттермайера промелькнула нотка ревности, но Оскар решил не поддаваться.  
Он вытянулся на кушетке с бокалом в руке и уставился в потолок. Надо было идти домой. Зря он это все затеял. Понятно, что Миттермайер тоже не знал, что делать. Наверное, придется оставить все, как есть, по крайней мере пока не поступит приказов от Райнхарда или пока Оберштайн не придумает какой-нибудь гениальный план. Интересно, если ему придется выбирать между ординарцем и адмиралом, кого он выберет, а кого пустит в расход?  
Мысль была дикой, поэтому Оскар сел, аккуратно поставил недопитый бокал на стол, и, сфокусировавшись, сказал.  
— Все равно спасибо, что можно прийти и поговорить. Мне пора, но ты все равно скажи, если придумаешь что-то.  
Миттермайер держался на ногах значительно лучше, возможно выпил он меньше.  
— Ты идиот. Подумаешь ребенок. Быть ординарцем не так уж и плохо — даже почетно. И Оберштайн, чтобы мы не говорили, не последний человек в галактике. Могло бы быть и хуже. Стал бы ординарцем Биттенфельда.  
— Боюсь, что в этой схватке не я бы остался на ногах.  
— Или Айзенаха. Хотя ты бы и не узнал ничего, а мальчик бы научился приносить виски по щелчку. Очень удобно. Лучше, чем стакан воды.  
— Конечно, чтобы на моего ребенка щелкал пальцами какой-то Айзенах, — пьяно фыркнул Оскар. — Оберштайн теперь кажется мне не таким плохим выбором.

Надо было вызывать такси.

***  
Приложившись к бутылке, чтобы случайно не протрезветь, Оскар надавил на кнопку звонка. Трель ввинтилась в голову, намекая на завтрашнее тяжкое пробуждение, но Оскар был тверд в намерениях, поэтому позвонил еще раз.  
Дверь ему открыл начальник штаба самолично. Так было правильно и соответствовало привилегиям оскарова статуса.  
Он даже не стал спрашивать, что привело Оскара в столь поздний час, и бутылку отбирать тоже не стал.  
— Что мне делать? — ультимативно спросил Оскар, заходя в прихожую. — Вы уже должны были что-то придумать.  
Оберштайн смерил его взглядом с ног до головы. Взгляд приятно будоражил пьяное тело.  
— Вероятнее всего вам следует сейчас сесть обратно в машину, добраться до дома, там лечь и заснуть, предварительно раздевшись.  
— Раздеться? — идея показалась привлекательной. — Я могу раздеться прямо сейчас.  
Осторожно отставив бутылку, Оскар снял китель до того, как Оберштайн успел что-то возразить. Снять рубашку до конца не получилось, — Оберштайн перехватил запястье, не разрешая.  
Сначала просит раздеться, потом не дает. Странный человек.  
— Не сомневался в вас. Мне вызвать полицию?  
— Зачем нам полиция, я сам справлюсь, — гордо сказал Оскар и сделал еще один глоток.  
Вина в бутылке осталось совсем немного, но ему должно было хватить. У Оберштайна должно быть свое. Все же это его дом.  
— И с чем вы справитесь? — Оберштайн был сама невозмутимость.  
Оскару стало обидно. Не каждый день к тебе домой приходят вдрызг пьяные адмиралы. Или каждый? Он нехорошо улыбнулся.  
— После того, как я предварительно разделся, надо лечь. Пойдемте.  
Взяв Оберштайна за руку, Оскар повел того вглубь дома. Он открывал поочередно все двери, пока не нашел комнату с достаточно широкой кроватью.  
— Вот. Я ложусь. Все как вы сказали.  
Не выпуская руки, Оскар демонстративно повалился на постель. Бутылка, к сожалению, осталась в прихожей — как можно было про нее забыть? Дернув Оберштайна за руку, он уронил его рядом с собой.  
— Теперь вы довольны? Я разделся и лежу. Будем спать? — Оскар игриво улыбнулся. Ему нравилось спать.  
— Имелось в виду, что вы будете спать отдельно, в своей постели, а я отдельно — в своей.  
Жизнь стала безрадостной и печальной. Оскар знал, что все эмоции мигом отразились у него на лице, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он же не Оберштайн. И с кем, интересно, Оберштайн собирался спать в своей постели? Или не спать?  
— Нет. Вы будете спать здесь, чтобы я знал, с кем вы спите, — Оберштайну приказывать было нельзя, поэтому Оскар постарался, чтобы голос звучал с притягательной хрипотцой.  
— Не волнуйтесь, я не строил планов на вашего сына, — терпеливо ответил Оберштайн, высвобождая руку.  
Кажется, он был готов встать и уйти.  
— Почему? Он же красивый, похож на меня.  
— И на вас я тоже не строил планов, — Оберштайн высвободил руку еще раз.  
— Зря, — серьезно ответил Оскар. Он знал о чем говорил. — Со мной хорошо. Хотите покажу?

Стремительно опустившись вниз, Оскар поймал взгляд и медленно расстегнул молнию на брюках. Оберштайн возбудился, стоило коснуться губами его члена. Это было приятно. Именно такой реакции Оскар и ожидал. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот человек, по лицу которого вечно ничего нельзя было прочитать, окажется таким отзывчиво-чувственным? Когда дело подошло к развязке, он сильно надавил Оскару на затылок, заставляя принять член до конца, и кончил глубоко в глотку, не давая отстраниться.  
Оскар даже не закашлялся, поэтому вполне мог гордиться собой.  
— Вот видите, — сказал он самодовольно. — Я не обманул. Теперь можно спать.  
Непонятно почему Оберштайн тяжело вздохнул, вместо того чтобы пожелать спокойной ночи.  
Ну и ладно.  
Оскар закинул на него ногу чтобы тот случайно не сбежал, и, уткнувшись носом в шею, расслабился. Важно было заснуть быстро, чтобы случайно не начать думать.

***  
Первым, что Оскар увидел, открыв глаза, была пятнистая собачья морда. Животное доброжелательно скалилось, вывалив язык, и пахло псиной. Не лучшая компания для похмельного утра.  
Плохих напитков Миттермайер не держал, поэтому в целом Оскар чувствовал себя лучше, чем мог бы. Приведя себя в вертикальное положение, он все же сначала пошел в душ. Сорочка, как и брюки, перестали иметь товарный вид еще вчера вечером, но так хотя бы тело стало приятно-чистым.  
Его превосходительство начальник штаба вкушал завтрак. Он сидел в столовой — прямой, свежевыбритый, и мазал сливочным маслом горячий тост. Масленка была тяжелой, вероятно хрустальной. Судя по общему равнодушию при виде гостя, Оберштайн с трудом удержался, чтобы не запустить ей Оскару прямо в голову.  
— Доброе утро, — радостно поздоровался Оскар. Он решил быть вежливым.  
— Кофе? — недоброжелательно спросил Оберштайн.  
— Если позволите.  
— А если не позволю?  
— Тогда с молоком, — Оскар занял свое место с другой стороны стола. Теперь между ними было не только расстояние в пару метров, но еще и ваза, два подсвечника, кофейник, молочник, сахарница и воспоминание о прошлой ночи. — Давайте так. Если все было совсем плохо, то тогда черный кофе. Если же во вчерашнем вечере был хотя бы один плюс, то с молоком.  
— Вы перестаете храпеть, если вас бить — это достойно молока или обойдетесь? — поинтересовался Оберштайн с абсолютно серьезным лицом.  
— Вам решать, — погрустнел Оскар. Он не очень любил черный кофе, но все шло именно к этому, хотя никто не мешал хозяину дома уйти спать в другое место.  
— Вас приятно бить, — смилостивился Оберштайн. — Вы больше не будете вламываться ко мне в резиденцию?  
— Откуда мне знать, — Оскар пожал плечами и дотянулся до кофейника. — Если вы думаете, что я этот хитрый план вынашивал неделю, то заблуждаетесь. Иногда важна спонтанность.  
Оберштайн начал сосредоточенно мазать тост джемом. Видимо вспоминал вчерашний вечер, который Оскару запомнился отдельными, впрочем, довольно яркими картинками.  
— Вы нашли ответ на свой вопрос, Ройенталь? — вопрос был задан вежливым и спокойным тоном.  
— Я понял, что вас спрашивать нельзя. Вы воспользовались моей беспомощностью, а потом избили.  
Оберштайн замер, не донеся тост до рта, потом все же откусил и начал тщательно его пережевывать. Кусок хлеба, с точки зрения Оскара, чисто физически невозможно было жевать столько времени, но Оберштайн подошел к этому процессу с неимоверным тщанием.  
В голову Оскара начали закрадываться нехорошие подозрения, что помнил он далеко не все. Спрашивать за завтраком: “Напомните, пожалуйста, я вчера только сосал или мы еще трахались?” — казалось решительно неуместным.  
— Пейте кофе, Ройенталь, пока он не остыл. На вторую порцию молока ваш аванс не распространяется.  
“Значит не трахались”, — удовлетворенно отметил про себя Оскар. Было бы обидно забыть столь эффектный эпизод из собственной жизни.  
— В следующий раз я приду со своим, — парировал Оскар на автопилоте.  
— Хорошо, я сформулирую более понятно. Я ожидаю, что заказанные документы мне доставят из адмиралтейства через полчаса. Возможно, мой ординарец справится быстрее.  
Конец фразы повис в воздухе, давая Оскару возможность осознать, понять, принять и начать действовать. Оберштайн не учел только одного. Оскар никогда не спасался от внезапно вернувшихся мужей постыдным бегством через окно. И в этот раз он не позволит никакой суеты и не поведется на элементарную манипуляцию.  
Сначала допить кофе, пусть и остывший, потом сыто потянуться, демонстрируя красивую шею, подойти, поцеловать в уголок губ: “Спасибо за вечер”, — и с видом победителя удалиться.  
Следующие десять минут он сидел, развалившись в прихожей, потому что такси требовалось время, чтобы добраться до особняка через утреннюю пробку.  
Все десять минут Оберштайн сосредоточенно жевал второй тост, а Оскар наблюдал за этим в приоткрытую дверь.

***  
Иногда по вечерам Оскар читал, а не просто пил или развлекал себя странными мыслями. Ему нравились даже не столько истории, рассказанные в книгах, сколько ощущение мягкого света, комнаты, погруженной в полутьму и некоторой собственной отрешенности — история мирного времени. Таких вечером в его жизни были мало, меньше, чем пропахших химией коридоров “Тристана”, меньше, чем долгого ожидания на мостике, когда должен взорваться яростью боя ровно, когда настанет время, когда получишь приказ, и не мгновением раньше.  
Получать удовольствие от рассеянного света было сложнее, чем от упоения боем, поэтому Оскар обрадовался, когда вошел Генрих с подносом.  
— Чай, ваше превосходительство.  
“Забота”, — подумал Оскар. Ему нравилось принимать от Генриха эти жесты внимания и уюта. В них не было раболепия, просто делать так, чтобы его офицеру было комфортно — одна из задач ординарца. Возможно, Оскар не вызывал у него отвращения.  
Интересно, Кай так же почтительно кланяясь прерывает одиночество Оберштайна, приносит чай, кофе, виски и молча исчезает в темноте особняка — или они сидят вместе? Оберштайн болтлив. Он говорит часто и много, пусть и кажется обратное. Ему важно говорить, хочется быть услышанным, даже если он не отдает себе в этом отчет. Ему нужен тот, кто будет слушать. Кай слушает? Или Оберштайну достаточно собаки?..  
— Пока помню, Генрих. В этот раз я проверять буду раньше, потом будет не до того. Подготовься отвечать через две недели. И через две же недели я посмотрю, как дела у Кая.  
— Да, ваше превосходительство, — ординарец неглубоко поклонился и зажал поднос подмышкой. — Мне кажется, он делает успехи.  
— Это хорошо. Я буду рад, если ты окажешься хорошим наставником.  
— Я не более, чем партнер в спарринге, — Генрих замолчал, чтобы набрать в грудь воздух. — Вы будете проверять нас обоих только по физкультуре или и по остальным предметам?  
Оскар равнодушно пожал плечами:  
— Могу и по остальным. Не думал об этом.  
— Кай не знал, что можно оформить доступ к удаленным курсам, а заведение учетной записи требует времени. Можно он пока по занимается вместе со мной? — Генрих смотрел Оскару за ухо. От этого казалось, что он смотрит в глаза, но это было не совсем так.  
Оскар сам научил его этому приему.  
— Если тебя это не будет раздражать, и если его превосходительство не против, то у меня нет возражений. Касательно обучения Кая решения принимает Оберштайн, и только.  
Генрих поклонился настолько глубоко, чтобы Оскар не увидел торжествующее выражение лица, но Оскар заметил, конечно же. Некоторые эмоции выдает даже вихрастая макушка.

Интересно, если ординарцы будут засиживаться за учебниками до поздней ночи, будет ли приходить Оберштайн и забирать одного себе? Будет ли это достаточным поводом, чтобы перегородить дорогу? Чтобы прикоснуться? Чтобы завершить то самое, незавершенное, которое возвращается покалыванием в пальцах и томлением утренних снов?  
Или, наоборот, это Оскар будет сбегать, чтобы не видеть собственное отродье, чтобы не думать о том, что мальчик в соседней комнате ненавидит его, что оказался рядом только потому, что Оскар может стать инструментом — ступенью, на которую надо встать ногой, чтобы пойти дальше.

Кай приходил каждый вечер в личное время. Вежливо кланялся, приветствуя хозяина дома, и молча исчезал в комнате Генриха. Оскара в целом устраивали такие полуформальные отношения адмирала и ординарца начальника штаба. Так было проще забыть, что они отец и сын. В конце концов четырнадцать лет они прекрасно жили, не отягощенные этим знанием.  
Иногда из комнаты Генриха доносился смех, иногда на утро оказывалось, что холодильник опустел. Наверное, это было правильным. Наверное, так и должно было быть, чтобы Генрих, которому предстоит жить в мирное время — Оскар надеялся на это — мог вспомнить, что в его ординарской жизни было что-то, может быть более важное, чем чай, кофе, виски и подобранный с пола китель его пьяного превосходительства. Что-то более интересное, чем учебники. Более мирное, чем война. Почему бы и нет.  
Щедрость? Возможно. А еще человечность, привычка и внезапное, гнетущее осознание, что Генрих — человек, со своими желаниями, стремлениями, горестями и печалями. И ребенок, конечно же.  
Что там, в комнате, сидят два ребенка Оскар понял, получив входящий вызов по комму. Его превосходительство начальник штаба был выдержанно-взбешен.  
— Прошу простить, что вынужден беспокоить вас с это довольно позднее время, но комм моего ординарца выключен, он должен был вернуться еще три часа назад и…  
— И вы волнуетесь, Оберштайн? — Оскар потянулся и заломил бровь, чтобы лучше передать все испытываемые ощущения.  
— Нет, фон Ройенталь, — Оберштайн прикрыл глаза. — Я в ярости. Я не освобождал его от обязанностей, его личное время строго ограничено и в следующий раз его буду разыскивать не я, а военная полиция по подозрению в дезертирстве. И не вздумайте его защищать.  
— Не собирался, — Оскар пожал плечами делано-равнодушно. С кого-то сегодня спустят шкуру. — Вы приедете сами или ожидаете, что я вышлю его хладное тело по почте?  
— Это мой ординарец и вы к нему не имеете ни малейшего отношения, — процедил Оберштайн, как будто Оскар рвался выдрать того ремнем, поставить в угол и лишить карманных денег.  
— Тогда приезжайте и лично ему говорите о том, что пора домой баиньки, — тяжело вздохнув, Оскар повторил уже без сарказма в голосе. — Приезжайте.  
Это было бы даже забавно, если бы Оберштайн приехал “в гости”. В конце концов Оскар у него в гостях уже был.  
— Вы пьяны, Ройенталь? — в голосе прозвучали ласка и участие.  
— Пока нет, но вам добираться минут пятнадцать? Я могу попробовать дойти до нужной кондиции, но, к сожалению, не могу гарантировать результат. В прошлый раз мне понадобилось несколько больше времени.

Мальчишка успел.   
Как только Оскар выключил комм, раздались последовательно топот, грохот и ругань. Кто-то так спешно собирался, что уронил вешалку. Генрих успел поставить ее, но не успел поднять одежду.  
— Его убьют, — сказал он обреченно. — И то если повезет. Иначе вышлют или отправят под трибунал. Почему я чувствую себя виноватым, ваше превосходительство?  
Генрих с совершенно несчастным видом чистил пальто и расправлял его на вешалке.  
Оскар не знал, что на это ответить. Потому что, когда твой друг делает глупость, то стыдно почему-то тебе самому. Потому что они оба не смотрели за временем. Потому что… сейчас, когда Генрих был в домашней одежде — очень бросалось в глаза, что он ребенок еще. Нескладный, угловатый подросток, который утром застегнет китель и превратится в одного из солдат. Того, кому предстоит умереть на войне. Кай, наверное, такой же.  
Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы умереть. Смерть должна быть радостью, но эти адъютанты, курсанты, только вчера выпустившиеся из училищ, не целованные мальчишки… Было в этом нечто неправильное.  
Может быть поэтому Оскар и менял своих женщин? Не отказывал им — потому что как знать, что будет с тобой во время следующего вылета. Вернешься ли?  
Надо жить здесь и сейчас. Надо делать то, что считаешь нужным, потому что этого “завтра” может не быть.  
— Ложись, Генрих. Сегодня ты мне больше не понадобишься. И я надеюсь, что ты подобных ошибок не будешь допускать никогда. Я не хочу знать, как я буду вынужден реагировать.  
— Да, ваше превосходительство, — с горечью сказал Генрих и поклонился.  
Он прекрасно понял, что ему было приказано убираться вон и не появляться до утра. Оскар фон Ройенталь не желал его видеть.

Единственный человек, которому Оскар бы обрадовался, вряд ли приедет, но он все равно стоял у окна и смотрел во двор, на то, как качались тени, шевеля щупальцами ветвей, как там, за стеклом, жарко, влажно, живо. Ночь дышала тайной, начинающимся дождем и жизнью.  
Оскар залюбовался, поэтому пропустил шорох подъехавшей машины. Опомнился только, когда по ступеням поднялась высокая тощая фигура в плаще.  
Призраком собственного дома, Оскар открыл дверь, включил свет ровно так, чтобы было видно куда ступаешь.  
— Позвольте?  
Оскар сам расстегнул плащ, скользнул ладонями под тяжелую влажную ткань — сорочка. Не китель, не шитье погон — сорочка легкая и совершенно обычная. В таких встречаются с друзьями, покупают девушкам цветы, ходят в парк летом.  
По груди пробежало что-то жгучее, колющее, подчиняющее себе. То, что свернулось на шее, около уха — ровно в том месте, которое Оберштайн опалил дыханием, потому что Оскар прижался непозволительно близко. Так, как прижимаются к обычным людям, когда обнимают.  
— Он бежал, Оберштайн. Вы разминулись. Он вспомнил сам.  
Оскар говорил тихо, на ухо, надеясь, что эта колючая, лишающая воли сеть перекинется и на Оберштайна. Что он повернет голову, касаясь носом щеки. Может быть даже поднимает руки, чтобы обнять в ответ. Оскару бы хотелось ответного прикосновения — жеста, но он доволен и тем, что его не оттолкнули. Что рукам позволено лежать на поясе, поглаживая спину: снизу вверх, сверху вниз. Еще и еще раз.  
— Вы исполнили свою угрозу и успели напиться, пока я ехал? — Оберштайн нарочно не отстранился, от этого каждое слово ввинчивалось в тело, посылая волны дрожи.  
Голос звучал низко, дрожаще, он обещал и провоцировал.  
— Нет, я не воспользовался форой. Но у меня есть хороший виски, камин, который я не умею топить, и… — голос, только набравший бархатистость и глубину сорвался.  
“И я сам — разве этого недостаточно, чтобы остаться?” Оскар предложил бы себя, но о таком не говорят вслух.  
— Пойдемте, — настойчиво сказал и разомкнул объятие, чтобы взять Оберштайна за сухую холодную ладонь и увести вглубь дома.

Огонь в итоге развел Оберштайн. Он нашел дрова, сухой спирт, спички. Установил решетку, пачкаясь в золе, и сел перед огнем на пол. Так не бывает. Он не должен был, не мог сидеть на полу, как ребенок, и смотреть на огонь.  
Оскар с бутылкой и стаканами неуклюже сел рядом. Ковер спасал от холода, но был жестким. Брюки тянули в коленях — в них неудобно.  
Оберштайну удобно. Его спина идеально прямая, и, взяв в руки предложенный стакан, он не отрываясь смотрел на огонь.  
— У меня сломан дымоход — нужна реставрация — поэтому я давно не видел живое пламя, — ложно оправдался Оберштайн, или Оскару так показалось. Он просто смотрел на блики, на то, как гость погружен в себя.  
Все же отвел за ухо седую прядь. Оберштайн повернулся будто нехотя, как к назойливой… собаке, которая требует внимания.  
Нет, они не будут целоваться в губы — Оскар лучше встанет на колени за спиной, чтобы не загораживать ласкающие дымоход языки огня. Он поцелует в шею, скользнет ладонями к пуговицам, чтобы провести по груди, а потом забраться под ткань — кожа к коже.  
Если Оскар будет терпелив и внимателен, то Оберштайн забудет про пламя и откинет голову ему на плечо.  
Тогда и только тогда Оскар уложит его на ковер, и ляжет рядом.  
Будет жестко и неловко. Будет собственный тяжелый, вымученный сон. Будут пальцы, касающиеся оголенных нервов, будут поцелуи — невинные, страстные, те, от которых утром останется отметина на плече.  
Оскар будет беречь ее и не посмеет метить в ответ.  
Не в этот раз, лучше потом, в следующий. Если он будет. Если Оскар доживет до утра, не сойдя с ума от желания, и от попытки раствориться в человеке рядом. Оберштайн протянул руку, чтобы коснуться брови, а потом, будто передумав, запустил пальцы в волосы, притягивая к себе.  
Они все же поцеловались, когда мир снова начал обретать форму, плотность, цвет, запах и стал несколько больше двух разгоряченных тел посреди комнаты.

Оберштайн все же уйдет, как бы Оскару не хотелось, чтобы он остался.  
Соберет разбросанную по полу одежду, допьет виски, кажется, не из своего стакана, спустится вниз, наденет пальто.  
Оскар будет стоять и смотреть, не делая попыток остановить, не желая помогать. В этом молчаливом ожидании он сам себе казался собакой, от чего было немного муторно на душе.  
Какой повод придумать, чтобы встретиться в следующий раз?  
“Вы хотите еще секса, Оберштайн? Вам же вроде бы понравилось? Давайте вы переедете ко мне жить, или я к вам? Лучше я к вам, чтобы не тревожить собаку. Мы будем просыпаться вместе. Я буду прятаться под подушку от солнца, вы — поджимать пальцы ног, потому что она опять утащила домашние туфли. Мы пойдем в столовую пить кофе. И, если повезет, вы выгоните своего ординарца в академию, чтобы он прекратил заниматься ерундой и начал учиться. Тогда мы сможем насладиться завтраком без неуместных мук совести”.  
Оберштайн тщательно закрыл за собой дверь, и только после этого Оскар поднялся обратно к камину. Бутылка была почти полной, ночь только началась.

***  
Мальчишки волновались. Оба. Жутко. Чудовищно. До потных ладоней и трясущихся пальцев. Виноват в этом был, конечно же, Оберштайн.  
Раньше Оскар расслабленно брал учебник, заваливался с ногами на диван, а Генрих сидел в кресле с прямой спиной и отвечал. Иногда Оскар запускал симулятор и смотрел, как Генрих решает тактические задачки — на этом проверка заканчивалась. Генриху хватало, чтобы учиться, Оскару хватало, чтобы больше об этом не думать.  
В этот раз все пошло иначе.  
Кай приехал в сопровождении надзирателя, который выглядел поразительно похожим на начальника штаба. Начштаба был официален, неразговорчив и совершенно не давал к себе прикасаться. Поэтому Оскар уступил место за “экзаменаторским” столом, а сам остался подпирать дверной косяк у него за спиной.  
Генрих — молодец! — вызвался первым. Пока Кай сидел, сложив руки на коленях, Генрих сделал шаг вперед и поклонился, готовый отвечать. Оскар ободряюще улыбнулся ему — это было несложно. А вот поймать взгляд Кая, кивнуть и улыбнуться ему было сложнее. Но Оскар решил, что было бы правильно относиться к ним одинаково.  
Оскар не подсказывал, нет. “Подсказывать” — нехорошее слово. Он просто улыбался, если ответ был правильным, делал скептическое выражение лица, если выводы ему не нравились или хмурился, когда ответ был неправильным. На Генриха хмурился три раза, на Кая — один. Правда Генрих смог исправиться, а Кай уперся так, что Оберштайн был готов его стукнуть книгой по голове. Пришлось вмешаться и мирить.  
Сделав знак рукой, чтобы дети потихоньку вышли из комнаты, Оскар некультурно сел на стол. Оберштайн переложил учебники так, чтобы они лежали идеальной стопкой — от самого большого к самому маленькому.  
— Вы подсказывали, — в голосе сквозила обида.  
— Нет, — Оскар пододвинулся, отпихнув книги, чтобы оказаться напротив. — Но я реагировал, — это отрицать было глупо.  
— Вы подсказывали. До того, как они давали ответ, вы показывали — не знаю как именно — правильно они думают или нет.  
— Они волновались, — Оскар пожал плечами и откинулся на руки.  
Оберштайн, наконец, встал, и у Оскара появилась возможность его поймать.  
— Зачем тогда это все? Я попробовал сыграть в обучение. Получил ординарца, который забывает вовремя вернуться, и цирк, в котором экзаменатор подсказывает учащемуся за моей спиной. Это же не честная проверка знаний. В чем смысл?  
— Я успокаиваю совесть и держу Генриха в тонусе, только и всего.  
— Помогает?  
— Да, мне достаточно.  
— У вас спокойная совесть? — Оберштайн смотрел прямо перед собой, все такой же напряженный и собранный.  
— Да. Она крепко спит большую часть времени, — усмехнулся Оскар.  
Он не знал, что делать с этой своей совестью. Что делать с ощущением надвигающейся… нет, не беды. Одиночества. Оберштайн не будет летать на “Тристане”. Оскар оказывается на “Брунгильде” тогда, когда его вызывает Райнхард, не чаще.  
— Они мгновенно все забудут, Ройенталь. Это бессмысленная трата времени.  
Стало горько. Оскар встал, чтобы было удобнее смотреть не снизу вверх, предлагая себя, а на равных.  
— А вы? Забудете?  
Это было ощущение, похожее на зуд. Тот самый, который опутывал тело, стоило Оберштайну оказаться рядом. Не смея поцеловать, Оскар взял его за руку и надавил на то место, где еще был виден след от укуса.  
— Вы же не собираетесь смешивать в одну кучу ординарцев и …  
— И что?  
— И нас, Ройенталь. Хотя мне казалось, что вы забудете первым.  
— Но вы же будете мне подсказывать, что отвечать, — невесело улыбнулся Оскар.  
— Нет, — Оберштайн был непреклонен.  
— Я и не рассчитывал.  
Оскар все же поцеловал его. Легко, быстро, прижавшись всем телом, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, боясь отпускать.  
— Надеюсь, Ройенталь, что вы не подведете Райнхарда.  
Не совсем то, что Оскар ожидал услышать, после поцелуя, но когда Оберштайн не отстранялся, а говорил тихо, на ухо, то ему можно было простить все, что угодно.  
— Я люблю побеждать не меньше, чем он.  
Совершенно неуместное упоминание другого мужчины, не заставило Оскара отступить или убрать руки.  
— Он успокоится, когда завоюет галактику.  
— И? — недоуменно ответил Оскар. Ему надоели разговоры о Райнхарде, поэтому, в последний раз погладив по затылку, он отстранился.  
Оберштайн ссутулился. Из него будто выкачали воздух — он согнулся, вывернулся из объятия и поправил воротничок.  
— Ничего, Ройенталь. И ничего.  
Оскар неправильно ответил на вопрос — несомненно. Но что хотел услышать Оберштайн? Заверения в вечной преданности? Слова о любви, которым бы все равно не поверил? В учебнике по “жизни” не было главы про загадки. Оскар не знал, не подготовился, у него не было решения. Поэтому реакция Оберштайна была как минимум несправедливой! Нельзя спрашивать то, чего не проходили. Нельзя вот так отворачиваться и убегать.  
Оскар сделал движение рукой, пытаясь схватить, но промахнулся. Оберштайн, не оглядываясь, вышел, оставив Оскара бороться с удушливым черным монстром, оплетающим его с ног до головы.  
Вечер должен был закончиться не так! Оскар был готов броситься следом, чтобы схватить, вернуть, не выпускать, но не мог пошевелиться.  
Последняя встреча перед вылетом завершилась.  
Нет, Оскара не пугала смерть, ничего страшного, если он умрет — он же солдат. Но ему предстоит жить — сидеть на капитанском мостике, потом возвращаться в каюту и смотреть в потолок, вспоминая все то, что успел придумать себе. Подмешивая правду и мечту в равных пропорциях, чтобы получить дурман удовольствия.  
Они проводят в космосе месяцы. Оберштайн вряд ли будет помнить его так долго. В конце концов, Генрих ошибся, отвечая, а Оберштайн не заметил. Не помнил, наверное, тех дат. И Оскара он тоже забудет.  
Самое правильное решение для них всех.  
Оскар с силой надавил на плечо — ему хотелось выпустить на свободу то колючее, злое, которое забралось под кожу и обещало сожрать изнутри.

***  
Сражения были способом достижения цели, и только. Пауль никогда не получал от них удовольствия, прилива сил, адреналина. Это другим офицерам нравилось сражаться. Райнхарду, конечно же — только в бою он чувствовал себя живым. Ройенталю — у него загорались глаза, даже, когда он отрабатывал тактику на симуляторе.  
Оберштайн просто смотрел, стоя за плечом Райнхарда. Бой может длиться долго, и есть время думать, а есть время ждать, поддерживая руками ноющую спину. Оберштайн ждал, ровно до того момента, когда пришло известие.  
Сначала истеричный крик связиста, потом — флагман с синей полосой на борту, разваливающийся на части.  
Оберштайн видел только его: “Тристан” подбит. Повторяю, флагман адмирала Ройенталя подбит!”  
Корабли умирали тысячами, но в этот раз Пауль сделал шаг вперед, чтобы убедиться — как “Тристан”? Звуки исчезли, исчезли люди вокруг. Оберштайн шел вперед, чтобы выйти за пределы экрана прямо в космос и взять сломанный флагман в ладони. Еще не поздно починить, ведь так? Еще можно сложить его, капнуть клеем, сжать, держать, ждать, ждать, ждать… и он останется в строю. С трещиной, со шрамом через бок, может быть даже через синюю полосу — его можно будет чувствовать пальцами, — но он будет жить, ведь так?  
“Оберштайн?” — это был чужой голос. Он принес с собой звуки — все, разом. Они взорвались болью в висках, которую невозможно было вынести. Оберштайн схватился за лицо — хотелось выцарапать себе глаза, чтобы перестать видеть, чтобы вместе с протезами ушла боль. Но это обман — не поможет.  
Он все же устоял на ногах.  
Достаточно долго, чтобы осознать, как на экране каплями разлетались спасательные шлюпки. Чтобы услышать  
“Адмирал Ройенталь ранен, но жив!”  
— Я жду его на “Брунгильде”, — торжествующий голос Райнхарда, который вдруг стал тревожным, — Оберштайн, с вами все в порядке?  
— Да, — пришлось обернуться. Оказывается, что влекомый экраном Пауль вышел из-за кресла и чудом не упал со ступеней. — Протезы дали сбой.  
— Замените и возвращайтесь, Оберштайн.  
Головная боль преследовала его весь вечер. Хуже была только тревога. С другой стороны, возможно Ройенталю потребовалось срочное медицинское вмешательство и Пауля все равно бы не пустили в мед блок.

В каюте его встретил Кай. Перегородил дорогу, не пуская.  
— Он только что пришел в себя, ваше превосходительство, — короткий поклон. — Вас пропустят.  
— А ты?  
“Ты рад, что он не погиб или предпочел бы никогда его больше не видеть?”  
— Поторопитесь, ваше превосходительство. Если вас будут искать, я скажу, что я вас не видел.  
Кай снова коротко поклонился. Оберштайн так и не смог понять по его лицу ординарца, что тот чувствовал.

***  
Палата была до отвращения белой. В целом Ройенталь бы с удовольствием остался прибитым к мостику “Тристана”, но Генрих решил иначе. Вытащил его на себе — пришлось помогать, чтобы парень не остался там же. Хоронить адмирала с флагманом — адекватное наказание за неудачливость, но класть в могилу и ординарцев?..

Болело все тело. Его будто разрывало на части, но Оскар не кричал. Разве что проваливался в забытье. Очнулся уже с повязкой через всю грудь.  
Либо "Брунгильда", либо "Беовульф".  
"Брунгильда", — понял Оскар, потому что вряд ли Оберштайн прилетел бы на флагман Миттермайера.

Пришлось спустить ноги с койки — сначала одну, потом вторую. Встать.  
Ведь Оберштайн был зол — Оскар видел это в сжатых кулаках, резких движениях.  
“Не злись, что я жив, — качнуться вперед, чтобы удариться пальцами о шитье кителя. — Я не специально”.  
Стало еще больнее. Оскар знал, что бинты сейчас набухнут кровью и, возможно, останется след на серебре. Но ему хотелось прижаться. Больше, чем жить, ему хотелось прикоснуться к тем прядям на затылке, которые всегда казались особенно мягкими. Комната кружилась, но Оскар цепко держался за электронный взгляд.  
Целовать, наверное, не стоило — от Оскара пахло лекарствами и смертью — поэтому он только провел носом по виску.  
— Рад вас видеть.  
Было бы даже забавно увлечь Оберштайна за собой на кровать, но это было бы совсем неуправляемое падение. Да и дальше от Оскара сейчас точно не было бы никакого толка.  
— Ложитесь и лежите.  
Оберштайн поддержал, уложил на кровать, наклонился и, кажется, поцеловал первым. Оскар не помнил. Он дышал этим поцелуем, жил им, потому что иначе тело, глупое тело, решило бы, что с него довольно.  
Наверное, наверняка, Оберштайну было неудобно стоять, согнувшись, над больничной койкой, но Оскар не мог стоять дольше. Поэтому лучше вот так.  
Они все еще целовались, когда в каюту ворвался окрик:  
— Ройенталь!  
Сначала голос, потом человек.  
Миттермайер был в ярости, и Оскар не мог его винить. Ведь, наверняка, Миттермайер счел это изменой, предательством лично его. Это не было правдой — Оскар не предавал. Да и Миттермайер всегда был так подчеркнуто женат, что глупо было бы думать, что между ними возможно что-то, кроме дружбы.  
“Почему? Ты не мог выбрать любого другого из сотен офицеров Райнхарда? Почему?”  
— Что вы с ним сделали, Оберштайн? Почему повязка в крови?  
Оскар не хотел отвечать, он хотел целовать дальше, но Оберштайн выпрямился и встал рядом с кроватью. Миттермайер успел сделать шаг, и только. Оскар снова встал с койки. В этот раз быстрее. Он должен был встать быстро. Встать между ними.  
— Все хорошо, Миттермайер. Все в порядке.  
— Что в порядке? Что он сделал с тобой? Мне сказали, что тебя прооперировали и перевязали. Почему ты встаешь?  
— Потому что, — слова давались с трудом. — Ты не должен… Я не сказал. Говорю. Миттермайер. Он. Я.  
— Вы?.. — раздался тихий вкрадчивый шепот, сменившийся тяжелым бряцаньем медальона.  
Медальон.  
Это то, что могло спасти сейчас Оскара.  
Райнхард и его воспоминание, укрытое в медальон. Дружба? Нет. Другое. Этому есть другое слово.  
Оскар покачнулся, но Оберштайн удержал его, а потом мягко надавил на плечи, усаживая на койку.  
— Все в порядке, Ройенталь.  
— Да, — Оскар улыбнулся, снова пойманный взглядом. В ответ он поймал ладонь.  
— Ложитесь, Ройенталь. Вам надо лечь, — Оберштайн надавил на здоровое плечо, чтобы Оскар лег.  
— Да, — рука была ориентиром. Ее было легко сжимать. Да, наверное, Оберштайну было неудобно стоять, согнувшись, но время вернулось на круги своя. Оскар протянул вторую руку, чтобы обнять его за шею и привлечь к себе. — Больно.  
— Ройенталь!  
— Пойдемте, Миттермайер, я хотел обсудить с вами вопрос дальнейших построений.  
Медальон снова тяжело и грузно бряцнул.  
Оскар погрузился в муторное тяжелое забытье, в котором нельзя было разжать руку и выпустить чужую ладонь, которая упрямо тянула его в мир живых.

***  
Лежать было откровенно скучно. Ходить не получалось — швы начинали кровоточить — это злило посетителей.  
“Вы должны как можно быстрее вернуться на мостик, Ройенталь. Я не желаю, чтобы вы падали в обмороки за моим плечом”.  
“Тристан” было жалко до слез. Оскар никогда не думал, что так привыкнет к флагману, но даже обещание более современного корабля не было для него желанным сейчас.  
Изысканная пошарпанность, родные коридоры… Может быть “Тристан” не был самым быстрым или самым современным кораблем, но Оскар привык к нему. И донашивать за кем-то другим флагман он тоже не собирался.  
В итоге он лежал сам с собой в медблоке и дремал под мерное чтение Генриха. Тот, пока командир не в строю, был посажен развлекать его воспоминаниями о курсантской жизни, то есть читать вслух учебник по тактике и ведению наземного боя. Читал Генрих монотонно, с подвываниями в конце особенно нудных абзацев. Редкие формулы звучали как набор букв, не связанных между собой даже оттенками смысла.  
Один раз явился Кай, и был мстительно посажен читать тот же учебник. Кай подвывал в начале, а заканчивая предложение срывался на дискант.  
Зашедший именно в этот момент Райнхард долго переводил взгляд с одного на другого, но ничего не сказал. Оскар был занят — он пытался слиться с простыней, хотя бы цветом лица.  
Подобрав брошенную во время спешного отступления книгу, Райнхард зачитал фразу из нее с таким непередаваемо серьезным выражением лица и настолько похабной интонацией, что Оскар сразу представил групповой портрет “Курсант Райнхард и рыдающая комиссия”. Плакала комиссия безусловно потому, что ни сослать, ни расстрелять, ни даже банально разорвать на месте брата фаворитки императора они не рискнули бы. Даже если очень хотелось.  
Тогда же Райнхард позволил Оскару, по крайней мере наедине, обращаться без опостылевшего “вашего превосходительства”. Терпения у превосходительства было немного, а выговаривая эту ритуальную фразу Оскар начинал задыхаться, кашлять и никак не мог добраться до сути.  
Вопроса, который неизбежно должен был задать Райнхард, Оскар и боялся, и ждал.  
Несколько раз Райнхард набирал в легкие воздух, проводил пальцами по медальону, но так и не спрашивал.  
Торопить его, определенно, было нельзя, но, когда Райнхард все же набрался смелости и сказал: “Не думал, что … что вы с Оберштайном друзья”, — Оскару потребовалось огромное усилие воли, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос.  
Он ограничился тем, что прикрыл лицо рукой — вдруг так улыбка будет смотреться скорее хищной, чем издевательской?  
Друзья.  
— Мы не друзья. Мы друзья с Миттермайером. С Кирхайсом, наверное, мы были друзья.  
— С Кирхайсом? — голос Райнхард зазвенел от обиды, будто Оскар не имел право называть Кирхайса другом.  
— Я часто думаю о нем. Что было бы, если бы он был жив? Мы все.  
— Все?.. — на этот раз устало переспросил Райнхард.  
Убрав руку от лица, Оскар посмотрел на него. Тот стоял, опершись на стену, и уставившись в медальон.  
— Да. Мы скучаем по нему. Его не хватает, — Оскар замолчал, переводя дыхание. Воспоминание ли отозвалось болью, вид ли Райнхарда, глядящего в медальон и не видящего ничего вокруг или Оскар опять растревожил рану?.. — Он был приятелем, другом. Для нас. А для вас, Райнхард?  
— Он тоже был другом. У него было, выходит, много друзей. А у меня один, — слова были сказаны тихо, почти шепотом, но Оскар расслышал.  
Впервые в жизни он испытал желание отвесить блистательному гениальному Райнхарду фон Лоэнграмму абсолютно банальный подзатыльник.  
— Вы сами отменили этот закон. Я видел вашу подпись. Да и, поверьте, я не выдам. И не мне вас судить.  
— Какой закон, Ройенталь. О чем вы? — Райнхард все еще смотрел в медальон, отчего слова прозвучали безжизненно.  
— Закон о генетических дефектах и гомосексуализме. Я не помню номер. Вы не дружили с ним. И я не дружу с Оберштайном. Вы понимаете?  
Наплевав на боль в груди, Оскар встал. Ему важно было встать, чтобы обнять этого мальчика, который до сих пор ревновал “друга” ко всем, кто когда-либо говорил с ним. Ко всем, кто помнит. Будто они пытались отобрать то единственное, что принадлежало Райнхарду — память.  
— Понимаете? Вы любили, любите его. А он любил вас. Это не дружба. Так не дружат. Так не прощаются с теми, с кем дружат.  
Оскар ожидал отповедь. Ожидал гневных фраз, пощечины, чего угодно кроме того, что Райнхард действительно дал себя обнять. Стоял, одной рукой вцепившись в медальон, а второй — в Оскара.  
Было больно. Больнее чем когда-либо.  
Райнхард, столь искушенный в военных делах, оказался не в состоянии понять себя.  
— Этого никто не сможет у вас забрать, никогда. Вы понимаете? Любить и быть другом — это разные вещи.  
— Да, — Райнхард выпрямился ровно тогда, когда Оскар был готов постыдно осесть на пол. — Вы говорили ему? Оберштайну.  
Оскар поморщился. К такому повороту разговора он готов не был. С трудом разместившись обратно на койке он нехотя ответил:  
— Нет. Незачем.  
— Скажите, — Райнхард взял себя в руки и стал яростным воителем, к которому Оскар привык, но непосредственно сейчас он бы предпочел, чтобы ярость и энергия Райнхарда были направлены на других.  
— Нет. Во-первых, он и так знает, — лицо Райнхарда выразило крайний скептицизм, но Оскара это не смутило, и он продолжил. — Во-вторых, мы на войне. Любой из нас может умереть. Я полуживое тому доказательство. Зачем обременять его лишней трагедией?  
— Скажите ему прямо сейчас, Ройенталь.  
— Это приказ? — Оскар вскинулся на койке так резко, что потемнело в глазах.  
Лицо Райнхарда смягчилось.  
— Нет, это… совет. Дружеский, видимо.  
Они улыбнулись друг другу, и Райнхард продолжил издевательство:  
— А он вас любит?  
— Вы знаете, наш разговор подозрительно напоминает разговоры в офицерском клубе.  
— Да?  
— Да, там тоже обсуждают кто с кем встречается и чем кормят собаку Оберштайна.  
— Я гладил ее однажды, — улыбнулся Райнхард. — Потом весь был в шерсти.  
— Да, Кай ее плохо вычесывает.  
— Кай — это мальчик, который похож на вас?  
Впервые в жизни Оскар почувствовал дикое облегчение от того, что в дверь постучали. Последующая фраза была не иначе, как помутнением рассудка.  
— Оберштайн! — задорно сказал Оскар, — Его превосходительство хочет, чтобы я сказал вам, что я люблю вас.  
Оберштайн замер на пороге и тщательно закрыл за собой дверь.  
Скосив глаза на Райнхарда, Оскар понял, что тот выглядел крайне довольным собой. Про Оберштайна этого сказать было нельзя. Тот подошел, легко поцеловал Оскара в лоб и ответил:  
— У вас опять жар. Вы бредите. Я позову медбрата.  
Райнхард даже смутился под укоризненным взглядом.  
— По крайней мере я трезв, — обиженно буркнул Оскар.  
— Редкое событие в вашей жизни. Предлагаете отметить его бутылочкой красного?  
— А если я позову вас замуж? — шутка перестала быть шуткой. Оскар понимал, что реакция Оберштайна естественна. Сам Оскар поступил бы точно так же. Просто ошалел от тишины палаты и лекарств, но сейчас этот вопрос казался важным. Поймет ли Оберштайн, что Оскар готов, в присутствии Райнхарда, готов отдать свою свободу?  
— Я еще не выполнил цели, поставленные передо мной.  
— Видите, — Оскар торжествующе улыбнулся Райнхарду, который явно не находил себе места. — Мы поженимся в пересменку между квартальным и годовым отчетами.  
Пришел черед Райнхарда гневно смотреть из-под челки.  
— Вы смеетесь надо мной, Ройенталь? Вам только что отказали.  
— Нет, — Оскар самодовольно улыбнулся. — Мне только что сказали, что сейчас на это нет времени. Но как только вы объедините галактику, то я могу попытаться снова.  
Оберштайн преувеличенно серьезно пощупал Оскару лоб еще раз. Стоило огромного усилия не схватить ее за руку и не положить ее на пах, чтобы он пощупал и там тоже, но этого Райнхард мог бы и не пережить.  
— А вы? Вы любите адмирала Ройенталя? — Райнхард решил быть упорным и добиться ясности в ситуации, которая начала казаться ему двусмысленной.  
— Непосредственно сейчас, не очень, — с достоинством ответил Оберштайн. — Его сейчас надо лечить.  
— Видите, он меня иногда любит. А иногда хочет убить, — Оскар был категорически счастлив. — Мне кажется это правильным.  
Райнахрд прокашлялся и, сжав в кулаке медальон, быстро вышел из каюты. Ему надо было то ли обдумать полученную информацию в тишине, то ли успокоиться.

— Лежать очень скучно, — искренне пожаловался Оскар. Он чувствовал себя старым. Значительно старее мальчика, перед которым он только что устроил спектакль.  
— Поэтому вы решили закончить свой мирской путь крайне экзотичным способом? — процедил Оберштайн, даже и не подумав поцеловать.  
— Зато он узнал, что вы с вами не друзья. Мне кажется, это хорошо.  
— Мне кажется, весь адмиралитет и так знает, что мы с вами не друзья.  
— Мне еще предстоит разговор с Миттермайером, — Оскар поежился. — Если вам дорога моя жизнь…  
— То я прослежу, чтобы часть вашего наследства ушла Каю, а вторая часть Генриху. Думаю, что адмирал Миттермайер будет не против. Он вспыльчивый, но отходчивый.  
Оскар понуро кивнул. Это был самый оптимистичный из сценариев.

*** Эпилог

Вечер в почти-семейном кругу проходил натянуто и безрадостно.  
Кай вяло ковырялся в салате: в начале недели радостно агукающая дочка влепила ему кружкой в глаз. Припухлость уже спала, но синяк продолжал отливать благородной желтизной. Девочка была белокура, с ямочками на щеках и больше походила на бабку, чем на мать. Бабку Оскар в последний раз видел на свадьбе. Они старательно обошли друг друга по большой дуге, чтобы не дай боги не пришлось разговаривать.  
Генрих мечтательно пил воду, вызывая у Оскара чувство мрачного удовлетворения. Круг замкнулся. Сначала Оскар с разбитым лицом стоял перед ясными очами начальства, потом бывшее начальство приходило к нему и горестно показывало выписки из личного дела бывшего ординарца его превосходительства. Теперь бывший ординарец сам был вынужден смотреть на разбитые в кабацких драках лица подчиненных и думать, как бы спустить с них шкуру целиком, за один заход, чтобы не повредить.  
Миттермайеры были в другой части галактики, поэтому в воскресном ужине участия не принимали.   
Оберштайн старательно ел курятину, вызывая у Оскара изжогу одним выражением лица. Лайя изволила издохнуть в самый неподходящий момент. По крайней мере с точки зрения Оберштайна любой момент был бы неподходящим.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Оскар уставился на брокколи, украшающие тарелку задорным зеленым цветом. Пытаться развлечь присутствующих светской беседой в третий раз было глупо.

Дверь распахнулась с таким стуком, что все присутствующие подскочили на месте. Рабенар, маячил за спиной Его яростного Величества, делая знаки, что извиняется, что не успел.  
Сидящие за столом торопливо встали и уважительно склонили головы.  
— Вот! — Райнхард торжествующе улыбнулся и вытянул вперед руки.  
Все дружно поклонились еще глубже, особенно Ройенталь. Это был единственный способ выиграть для себя несколько секунд, чтобы справиться с лицом.  
Щенок был рыжим. Ужасно, катастрофически, бесповоротно рыжим. Огненно-рыжим. Как пламя. Как кровь. Как жидкий рубин. Как половина лейб-гвардии и как Зигфрид светлая ему память Кирхайс.  
Оберштайн на правах старшего пришел в себя первым. Он выпрямился и недоверчиво посмотрел на Райнхарда, который подошел вплотную и сунул Паулю щенка. Тот от радости встречи с хозяином торжественно описался, что не смутило никого, кроме Оскара. Ему не нравился запах. Ему не нравилось, с каким неподдельным любопытством и зарождающейся нежностью Оберштайн смотрел на это рыжее чудовище.  
Оскар начал прощаться с обувью уже заранее. И с вечерним одиночеством для двоих.  
Судя по тому, что Райнхард продолжил гладить щенка, он собирался регулярно справляться о его самочувствии и успехах в пожирании мебели.  
Кай и Генрих выглядели не менее заинтригованными, но от них отделаться будет проще.  
— Что это за порода? — спросил Оскар, оставаясь на безопасном расстоянии.  
— Сеттер, — ответил Райнхард, продолжая гладить щенка за ушами с идиотско-счастливым выражением лица. — Это активные и жизнерадостные собаки.  
— Оберон, — процедил Оскар сквозь зубы, заранее признавший поражение в борьбе. Так хотя бы имя будет выбрано им.  
— Мне нравится. Ему пойдет, — счастливо улыбнулся Райнхард. — Вы будете его брать с собой на “Марвиг”?  
Представив красавец “Марвиг”, угольно-черный, похожий на стрелу формой, с недавно отремонтированными интерьерами, с резными ножками кресел, с узорными паласами, с двигателем, который легко оставлял за собой всех уланов и даже Ураганного Волка. Представив свой прекрасный флагман, который Оскар все еще тайком гладил перед каждым вылетом по лощеному вороному боку, описанным, погрызенным, со следами шерсти на всем, Оскар внутренне съежился.  
— Если Пауль хочет, то я совершенно не против, чтобы он брал его на “Брунгильду”.  
Райнхард принял это за чистую монету, а что подумал о предложении Оберштайн осталось неизвестным. Он старательно уворачивался от щенка, который задался целью не только вылизать ему все лицо, но и поправить прическу.  
Бывшие ординарцы почтительно стояли, дожидаясь своей очереди, чтобы быть представленными новому члену семьи.


	2. Reichshund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Про то, как у Р/О из “Кая” появилась собака. Ну то есть как-то же Райнхард ее выбирал?...  
> В процессе нарисовался Кисслинг.  
> Примечание: дог, описанный в тексте — немецкий дог.

Когда умирают кони — дышат,  
Когда умирают травы — сохнут,  
Когда умирают солнца — они гаснут,  
Когда умирают люди — поют песни.

<Хлебников>

 

Звук падающих книг, разбитого стекла и требовательное "Кисслинг!" мгновенно вывели Гюнтера из анабиоза ночного дежурства. Он дал знак напарнику, и только после этого вошел в спальню. Вваливаться с бластером наперевес смысла не было. Райнхард, бывало, и раньше скидывал вещи со стола или бил бокалы. Тревожить его во время ночных буйств не дозволялось, убирать тоже приходили утром, и только. Спорить не стоило — не так часто это и случалось.

\- Он треснул в руке, - Райнхард зло пнул осколки бокала и продемонстрировал Кисслингу окровавленную ладонь, из которой торчал кусок стекла. - Выньте и перевяжите, пока я тут все не залил.  
Кровь собралась в ладони лужицей и падала прицельно в вазу с фруктами, но на белоснежной скатерти уже распустились красные пятна.  
Райнхард шипел, как разозленный кот, когда Гюнтер вынимал из руки стекло, поливал кровоостанавливающим, обрабатывал противовоспалительным и в итоге перевязывал.  
\- Не боли, - подул Гюнтер на ладонь, забывшись.   
Этого делать не стоило, но так всегда делала мать. Обрабатывала, перевязывала, дула и давала подзатыльник, чтобы было неповадно в следующий раз.  
Подзатыльник давать не хотелось, а сделать так, чтобы Райнхард перестал напиваться в одиночестве - хотелось очень.  
Гюнтер не знал, как ему помочь. Столько времени был рядом, и все равно не знал. Может быть стоило переступить черту? Предложить себя как замену, а потом будь что будет? Но тогда надо будет доверить безопасность другому, а вдруг он не справится? Вдруг, сосланный на гражданку Гюнтер однажды включит новости и увидит, что тот, новый, другой, не справился? Останется только выстрелить себе в висок.

Любовь была застарелой, покрытой коркой запекшейся крови, которая иногда, как сейчас, трескалась, только чтобы начать кровоточить снова.  
Если начинало болеть слишком сильно, Гюнтер ставил в наряды других. Все равно надо спать, чтобы быть в форме. Быть чуть-чуть влюбленным - достаточно. Ровно настолько, чтобы чужая жизнь была ценнее своей. Вопиющий непрофессионализм, но что делать? Пока Райнхард не знал об этом, ничего страшного. Пусть.  
\- Спасибо, - Райнхард улыбнулся, развеселенный ритуалом. - Мне сестра тоже всегда дула на ранки. Помогало.  
Гюнтер улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Пижама испачкана. Я позову Эмиля, чтобы он помог вам переодеться.  
Опустив глаза, Гюнтер понял, что все еще держит ладонь Райнхарда в ладонях. Поэтому он спешно вытянулся "руки по швам" и густо покраснел. После дежурства напиться стоило определенно.  
\- Вы удивитесь, но я все еще переодеваюсь сам, - рассмеялся Райнхард.  
В этом смехе было нечто опасное. Райнхард был скорее всего почти трезв - вряд ли успел выпить больше двух бокалов - но что могло его так развеселить?  
Гюнтер стоял, глядя внутрь себя, пока Райнхард неуклюже боролся с пуговицами левой рукой. Перестать смотреть, когда оголилась спина было сложнее. Прядь, свернувшаяся у основания шеи прямо на цепочке от медальона, беззащитные лопатки, одна из которой украшена родинкой, по-девичьи тонкая талия и бессердечная резинка пижамных штанов, скрывающая все остальное. Гюнтер старательно дышал - вдох через нос, выдох через рот. А что ему оставалось делать? Только отстраненно наблюдать, как за фотографией в журнале, только фотографией дышащей, живой, беззлобно ругающей неудобную одежду и криво застегнувшуюся пижаму.

Кажется Райнхард забыл о нем, о том, что он не один в спальне. Глядя под ноги обошел битое стекло, вынул из-за ворота медальон, посмотрел на валяющийся у постели ночник, поднял его, оставив книги лежать на полу у кровати, и осторожно поправил сломанную ножку. Она тут же завалилась обратно. Райнхард нетерпеливо поставил ее обратно, но она не сдавалась.  
\- Мне принести другой? - подал голос Кисслинг, испугавшись того, как хрипло прозвучал вопрос.  
Райнхард зло мотнул головой и настойчиво поправил ножку. Та была упрямее.  
Предлагать помощь еще раз Гюнтер не решился. Он не очень знал, что ему делать.  
Да, Райнхард никогда не спал в полной темноте, всегда был мягкий свет ночника. Наверное, он успокаивал, но Гюнтеру казалось, что так тени по углам только страшнее, темнее, опаснее. Хотя он никогда не боялся тех, что живут в темноте.   
\- Я останусь с этой стороны двери, - произнес Гюнтер и занял место в нише.   
Так Райнхарду надо будет приказать ему выйти - это не сложно, если он действительно этого хочет. Или он мог просто лечь в постель, притворившись, что не заметил ни самоуправства начальника охраны, ни погасшего самого собой света.

Райнхард лежал под одеялом, как под саваном, - прямой, напряженный, безупречно красивый. Гюнтер видел, как лунный свет бесстыдно пробрался в комнату только для того, чтобы ласкать его профиль. Можно ли завидовать луне? В комнате тихо, от чего шелест цепочки казался еще более громким.   
Охрана может встать между взрывом и повелителем, между выстрелом и повелителем, между лезвием и повелителем. Это работа охраны - быть между смертью и повелителем. Но как оградить повелителя от горя, которое хуже смерти, потому что, как болезнь, выедает изнутри?  
Как умереть от горя - вместо? Или в Гюнтере спорили между собой отчаяние и трусость? Смерть ведь самое простое из решений.  
Шорох медальона замолк, но едва Гюнтер решил, что Райнхард спит, раздался голос.  
\- Вам неудобно стоять? Сядьте.  
\- Мне не стоит сидеть, ваше превосходительство. Я могу заснуть.  
Есть правила, которые нельзя нарушать в том числе потому, что они придуманы специально. Стоит оказаться в уютном кресле, как глаза, уставшие смотреть в темноту, начнут закрываться сами собой.  
\- Подойдите, - Райнхард достал из под одеяла руку и похлопал рядом с собой по кровати. - Вы поняли, да, что я боюсь темноты?  
Кисслинг подошел молча. Сесть на кровать - однозначно кощунство, нарушение этики и что угодно еще, включая неподчинение прямому приказу.  
Поклонившись, чтобы хоть как-то сгладить вину, он хотел сесть в ноги, но Райнхард поднялся на подушках и указал на место рядом с собой.  
\- Я знаю, что вы спите с ночником, - мягко ответил Гюнтер, садясь на самый край. - Лейб-гвардия была создана, чтобы защищать.  
\- Даже от монстра под кроватью? - кокетливо улыбаясь спросил развеселившийся Райнхард.  
\- От всего. Меня придумали, чтобы защитить вас, а я создал их.  
Они сидели касаясь друг друга плечами, пока Райнхард не начал тяжело приваливаться, погружаясь в сон. Его пришлось обнять, чтобы он мог расслабить тело и заснуть, доверившись чужим рукам.  
\- Расскажите мне о себе, - уже совсем сонно попросил Райнхард.  
"Я ужасно, чудовищно и совершенно безответно вас люблю, а вы играете со мной", - подумал Гюнтер и то ли прижал Райнхарда теснее, то ли сам вжался, прячась. И кто кого должен защищать?  
\- Или молчите, - добавил Райнхард.   
Разрешение жить, дышать, быть - монаршья милость еще не императора.  
\- Сегодня самый счастливый день в моей жизни, - на гране слышимости признался Гюнтер, когда дыхание Райнхарда стало глубоким и ровным. Он спал, прижавшись щекой к груди, от чего ночная вахта стала еще длиннее.

Проснулся Гюнтер с ощущением, что его ночью разобрали на запчасти, а потом впопыхах свинтили обратно. Он лежал звездочкой поперек широкой кровати Райнхарда, сладко обнимая подушку.  
Чтобы осознать ужас происшедшего Гюнтер встал на постели на четвереньки, а потом, как собака, встряхнул головой. Не помогло.  
\- О, теперь можно завтрак!  
Райнхард читал, забравшись с ногами в кресло. Конечно, Гюнтер положил бластер на стол перед ним и вытянулся по стойке смирно. Задорные бесенята в глазах Райнхарда исчезли.  
\- Я отстранен, - утвердительно сказал Гюнтер. У него не было в этом ни малейших сомнений.  
\- Нет, - Райнхард покачал головой и сжал медальон. - Все не так просто.  
Отпустив его взмахом руки, Райнхард углубился в книгу. Гюнтеру оставалось только забрать оружие и выйти. На переделку расписания месячного дежурства у него было от силы пара дней. Он только не мог понять, как было бы правильнее - убрать себя с ночных дежурств навсегда или наоборот - остаться?  
Наверное, ответа на это не было и у самого Райнхарда.

***  
График поездок Гюнтер прочитал три раза, один даже задом наперед, чтобы наверняка.  
Кажется, такого не было еще ни разу: Райнхард брал отпуск. Пусть всего на три дня, две ночи, но самый настоящий отпуск на краю Одина, куда и добраться можно было только за три часа на ландкаре от ближайшей посадочной площадки. Чудеса да и только.  
И сопровождения Райнхард сказал брать ровно столько, сколько влезет в один кар и ни человеком больше.  
Эмиль, видимо в приступе самобичевания, был отправлен к родителям. На те же три дня и две ночи.  
Карты обещали подступивший к дому лес, по которому мог бы незаметно пробраться полк розенриттеров, гору неподалеку, с которой было бы удобно обстрелять дом из ручного гранатомета, и мягкие грунты, в которых, если постараться, можно было успеть сделать подкоп. Моря поблизости не было, но это не очень утешало - речка наверняка была с ним соединена. Донесение разведгруппы Кисслинга не успокоило.  
В машину влезет шесть человек, включая Райнхарда и водителя. Значит Гюнтеру быть одному из них. И ребят надо было подобрать, чтобы не только могли стоять в нарядах и бить белке в глаз из бластера, но и не заблудиться в лесу, если Райнхард пойдет гулять, и приготовить обед, и помыть посуду, и что угодно еще.  
Гюнтер никогда не считал себя неженкой, но осознавал как избаловала его дворцовая жизнь. Кто будет готовить завтрак Райнхарду и еще пятерым? Мест в машине было слишком мало, чтобы брать еще и горничных.   
Нет, пока не будет дополнительных распоряжений, поездка будет строго в мужской компании. Например Кальвин похвалялся умением рыбачить - двое есть. Оставалось выбрать еще троих, самых надежных. 

Все оказалось не так плохо. Холодильник был заботливо набит порционно расфасованной едой, в шкафах были саморазогревающиеся консервы из армейского пайка, генератор в подвале был исправен, а лес оказался буковым.  
Интерьеры из темного дерева внушали спокойствие и уверенность, а спальни были заботливо подготовлены для дорогих гостей.  
Райнхарду досталась хозяйская, Гюнтер выбрал смежную, отметив про себя тонкую иронию происходящего. Но так он смог бы с одной стороны спать, с другой стороны бдить. Не бежать же, случись что, через весь дом.  
Думать о том, как Райнхард будет босиком красться на кухню посреди ночи, а за ним тихо, не привлекая внимания, будут красться гвардейцы в полном боевом облачении не хотелось.   
В доме было прекрасно все, кроме одного.  
Ночники.  
Их не было. Их не было ни в одной комнате и даже на чердаке.   
До последнего времени Гюнтер был, как и все, уверен, что ночники у постели Райнхарда не более, чем дизайнерское решение. Премьер-министр вряд ли думал о том, как выглядят его покои, и уж тем более не стал бы просить что-то.  
В этом доме был ночной лес, таинственно шуршащий за окном, длинные вечерние тени, пробирающиеся в спальню, и ничего, чтобы разогнать их. Разве что яркий верхний свет, с которым невозможно спать.

Райнхард, уже переодетый в пижаму, рассеянно смотрел на постель. Его совершенно не волновал рапорт Кисслинга об охранных мероприятиях, но на последних словах, о том, что Гюнтер что-нибудь обязательно придумает с ночниками, раздался шелест медальона.  
Гюнтер специально вплел это в доклад монотонно, не прерываясь, как один из дежурных этапов, чтобы не дай боги Райнхард не подумал, что его упрекают в слабости.  
\- Мне достаточно вас, если вы не против, - грустно сказал Райнхард, не оборачиваясь.  
Гюнтер кивнул и молча занял место у двери. Он думал, что придется сливаться со стеной, но стоило выключить свет, как комнату поглотил мрак. И комнату, и его - остался только шелест медальона.  
Райнхард пока не лег - он сидел на кровати и смотрел перед собой, не видя ничего.  
Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, легче не стало. На небе не было ни звезд, ни луны, только тяжелые грозовые тучи, которые уже пролились первыми каплями. В печной трубе завыло, и может быть Гюнтеру показалось, а, может, Райнхард действительно вздрогнул, резче сжав медальон.  
Гюнтеру не важно было что в нем. Значение имело лишь то, что он не помогал. Райнхард хватался за него, но не мог выплыть. Он тонул, а Гюнтер стоял и смотрел, как он тонет. Это только в фильмах люди кричат, размахивают руками, зовут на помощь, борясь со стихией. Человек, которого затягивает вниз, все силы тратит на то, чтобы сделать вдох, чтобы продержаться еще немного, чтобы все тепло отдать сердцу, упрямо толкающему по венам остывающую кровь. Чтобы кричать нужен выдох, их хватает только на вдох.  
Гюнтер был хранителем всего лишь тела, но не души.

Он все же подошел, опустился на пол и покаянно положил Райнхарду голову на колени. Так прижимаются собаки. Может быть собака исцелила бы его душу? Но пока придется обходиться тем, что есть.  
Райнхард не отпрянул, а легко погладил по волосам.  
\- Я слаб, Кисслинг?  
\- Нет. Вы несчастны. Это я слаб, потому что ничего не могу сделать.  
Гюнтер прятал лицо в коленях - его последнее удовольствие, не менее острое, чем пальцы, ласкающие затылок, мягко проводящие по шее - по кромке воротника.  
\- Пожалуйста. Что я могу сделать для вас? Можно я сделаю для вас хоть что-нибудь? - в Гюнтере говорило отчаяние. Его беспомощность и боль выплеснулись словами, прижались к ногам, купались в силе, которая исходила от Райнхарда волнами - все еще. Он будет таким до последнего вздоха.  
\- Вы можете меня обнять.  
Райнхард поднял его с колен, не прикосновением - волей, и встал сам.  
Он обманчиво хрупкий, убедился Гюнтер, прижимая Райнхарда к себе. Но его очень просто целовать в висок, лоб, брови, закрытые веки, скулы. Легко прижимать к себе со всей силы, не боясь раздавить. Не боясь причинить боль - просто обнимать так крепко, чтобы просочиться внутрь и стать между Райнхардом и его болью. До дрожи. До закушенной губы.  
\- Это не дружба, да? - шепотом спросил Райнхард.  
"Какая к Локи дружба", - промолчал Гюнтер. У него не было сил, чтобы улыбаться. Он мог только обнимать, чувствуя, как Райнхард выскальзывает, поднимаясь на цыпочки.  
\- Нет, не дружба, - выдохнул Гюнтер, теряясь в льдистом взгляде.  
Ладони обхватили лицо, а потом Райнхард поцеловал его в губы - сверху вниз, окончательно забирая себе.

***  
Жить и работать в одном месте было удобно. Сложнее было разделить работу и жизнь, но это нелегкую задачу Райнхард брал на себя. Он просматривал график дежурств на месяц и безжалостной рукой правил. Сначала он вырезал у Гюнтера все ночные дежурства.  
\- Найди другого, если так надо. Но мне достаточно, если ты будешь в доме, а остальные в домике для охраны, - нахмурив брови приказал Райнхард.  
Дальше было проще. Поход в театр с офицерами - вычеркнуть начальника охраны. Гюнтер ехидно улыбнулся, предвкушая счастье Биттенфельда. А через неделю запланирован поход в театр исключительно с одним охранником, для которого будет отведено сидячее место в ложе. Может быть Его Величеству хочется насладиться искусством в одиночестве? Ведь охрану никто и никогда не считал живыми людьми.  
Совместный ужин с военным министром - Кисслинг безжалостно убран из наряда, вечер в ресторане на набережной - одного человека сопровождения достаточно. Пусть будет начальник охраны. Единственный, кому Райнхард доверит свою безопасность.

Просматривая распорядок жизни на ближайшие несколько дней Гюнтер запнулся только о собачью выставку. Крупнейшую на Феззане, между прочим.  
Она была внесена в распорядок дня размашистым почерком поверх уже распечатанного и утвержденного варианта. Посмотрев три раза на календарь и обратно Гюнтер убедился. Завтра.  
Г. Кисслинг был отмечен как единственное допустимое сопровождающее лицо. Гюнтер натурально взвыл в голос, напугав охранника за дверью. Форма одежда наверняка будет гражданской. Это же не официальный визит - просто любопытство императора.   
Вот захотелось посмотреть императору на собак. Почему бы и нет.  
С другой стороны, Гюнтер втайне понадеялся, что Райнхард себе кого-нибудь выберет. Люди это люди, а собаки это собаки.

Сливаться с толпой Райнхард не умел совершенно. Люди обтекали его, не задумываясь оставляя вокруг пустое место. Хорошо, что хоть по-настоящему людно было только в кафе и около главного ринга. Они удачно выбрали время до основного наплыва посетителей.  
Все лаяло, фыркало, трясло ушами, махало хвостами, отворачивалось, вызывало умиление или любовь. "Можно погладить?" - спрашивал Райнхард несколько раз и ему, конечно, не отказывали.  
Около далматинцев они провели больше всего времени. Сука с подросшими щенками обдала Райнхарда ледяным взглядом и пренебрежительно отвернулась. Тот сначала обомлел от едва сдерживаемого возмущения, а потом резко отвернулся и пошел прочь.  
Спустя полчаса поиски завершились успехом. Сеттер радостно ткнулся Кисслингу в колени носом, дал Райнхарду о себя споткнуться, облизал лицо, и доверил взять самое сокровенное - трех апельсиновых толстых щенят. Они просачивались из рук жидкой ртутью и норовили поцеловать Райнхарда везде, куда только могли и не могли дотянуться, особенно, конечно, куда не могли.  
\- Девочки очень ласковые, - уверенно сказал заводчик. - А жизнерадостные все сеттеры. Это стандарт породы.  
\- Отлично. Значит мы берем девочку, - счастью Райнхарда не было предела.  
Гюнтер был уверен, что коронация доставила ему гораздо меньше удовольствия.  
\- Мне распорядиться, чтобы дома все подготовили к прибытию фройляйн? - осторожно поинтересовался он.  
\- У него все есть, - отмахнулся Райнхард, продолжая купаться в щенячьей любви.

Из машины Гюнтер выходить не стал, предоставив Райнхарду дарить щенка самостоятельно. Еще не хватало встречаться взглядом с Ройенталем. Тот, наверняка, будет скрипеть зубами так, что Гюнтер и в машине прекрасно расслышит.  
Ожидая, он рассеянно листал брошюры и каталоги выставки. Собаку надо было выбирать не так - взяв первую попавшуюся, а все же сравнить у нескольких заводчиков. Интересно, ему придется стоять в очереди на щенка или все же можно воспользоваться положением?... 

***  
Гюнтер решился в середине сентября. Тянуть дольше смысла просто не было. Его императорскому величеству значительно больше пошел бы бег трусцой с последовательным обнюхиванием всех фонарных столбов, чем погрязание в делах, которые прекрасно выполнялись и без его участия.  
В том, что Райнхард будет собаку выгуливать сам, Гюнтер не сомневался ни секунды, а вот мечты о том, что заводчика надо выбирать как семью у будущей невесты разбились о суровую реальность.  
С Одина щенка было везти далеко и сложно. Единственный вариант — выманить Райнхарда в бывшую столицу и там купить собаку, но тот крепко забррикадировался на Феззане и вылезать не желал. Незаметно отлучиться самостоятельно Гюнтер не мог, а смириться с тем, что щенок привыкнет считать хозяином другого… В чем тогда смысл?  
На Феззане заводчиков догов было немного. А Гюнтер решил, что именно эта крупная, спокойная и царственная порода черного окраса будет прекрасно дополнять образ Император на троне. Это будет выглядеть эстетично и принесет Райнхарду успокоение.

Заводчиком оказалась недавно овдовевшая женщина лет пятидесяти. Она состояла в императорском сообществе по разведению догов, ее собаки брали призовые места на выставках по всей стране, и она знать не знала, кто такой Гюнтер Кисслинг и почему она должна в принципе обсуждать с ним внеочередную покупку щенка. Оказалось, что очередь на собак растягивается на год.   
Афишировать кому именно он покупает собаку не хотелось категорически, но пункт в анкете “Характеристика с места работы” поставил Гюнтера в тупик.  
Пришлось идти в канцелярию и очаровывать секретаря, чтобы он уже поработал своей умной головой и написал что-нибудь очень хорошее, но очень расплывчатое с намеком на секретность. У многих военных же есть секретность, не так ли?...  
Ответом на анкету был вежливый отказ. Пришлось искать тех, кто смог бы порекомендовать его госпоже Мазур и посоветовать войти в трудную жизненную ситуацию некого герра Кисслинга, который определенно сможет предоставить собаке хорошие условия и всю необходимую любовь.  
— Юлия, — представилась сухощавая энергичная женщина ростом чуть выше собаки, прижимавшейся к ее боку. — Друзья сказали, что если я не встречусь с вами сейчас, то вы прилетите во главе имперского флота, чтобы взять штурмом мое скромное обиталище.  
Гюнтер был покорен сразу и навсегда. В ее глазах плясали смешинки, она совершенно не боялась имперского флота, хотя и сочла угрозу чушью, но главное псины, которые даже с высоты немаленького роста Гюнтера казались огромными, слушались ее беспрекословно. Стальной характер либо есть либо нет, и от роста это не зависит. 

Несколько комнат особняка отвели под детские. Три пустовали, но в двух расположились недавно ощенившиеся суки.  
— Вы будете заниматься разведением? Выставками?  
— Нет, — ответил Кисслинг, подумав, что он уже писал это в анкете. — То есть пока я думаю, что нет.   
Если Райнхард будет участвовать с собакой в выставках, то это будет катастрофа.   
— Надеюсь, что нет, — твердо добавил он. — Но мне нужна собака с совершенным экстерьером и, желательно, предсказуемым характером.  
— Жалко отдавать лучшего щенка, чтобы он до конца жизни был плюшевой игрушкой, — нахмурилась Юлия. — Участие как минимум в двух выставках является обязательным, чтобы подтвердить родословную.  
“Да ладно, плевать я хотел”, — некультурно подумал Гюнтер, с некоторой печалью ощущая, что он отвык быть обычным. Он действительно плевать хотел на правила, на интересы заводчика, на породу. Он подчинялся только одному человеку в галактике и был готов следовать только его правилам. Правила собачьих клубов его не очень волновали.  
— Я подумаю, — натянуто улыбнувшись выдохнул Гюнтер.  
— Вы выбираете щенка не для себя, да? Вас просто отправили сделать все, чтобы богатенький мальчик получил свой подарок на новый год чуть раньше праздника. И мальчик настолько богат, что если он не получит желаемое здесь и сейчас, то меня ждут огромные проблемы. И еще большие проблемы меня ждут, если окажется, что собака выросла не в прекрасный образец, а разжирела от неправильного питания, да и от отсутствия дрессировки стала агрессивной или наоборот, забитой.  
Сложив руки на коленях, Юлия посмотрела Гюнтеру прямо в глаза. Райнхард бы определенно получил удовольствие от личного общения с ней.  
— Ему нужен друг. Ему нужен тот, кто будет рядом. Да, у него никогда не было собак и не очень много свободного времени. Но, возможно, его станет больше, если рядом будет существо, нуждающееся во внимании и заботе. Проблем с медицинским обслуживание не будет — денег достаточно. Я знаю, что большие собаки живут мало и готов пойти на риск. Зато дом просторный, ей не будет тесно. Есть сад. Дрессировка… вы же не откажете мне в любезности лично помочь с воспитанием щенка?  
— У меня есть возможность отказаться? — Юлия невесело улыбнулась. — Я могла вас где-то видеть, Гюнтер Кисслинг?  
— Безусловно. Феззан маленькая планета, — Гюнтер уважительно склонил голову, чтобы продемонстрировать свои имперские корни.  
— Вы не можете предположить где?  
“В телевизоре, во время трансляции любой из церемоний с участием Его Величества”.  
— После того, как мы договоримся, я обязательно сообщу, кто станет хозяином щенка. Не волнуйтесь. Вы все равно познакомитесь с ним, так как будете помогать с воспитанием.  
— Вы так боитесь, что статусность повлияет на мое отношение? И это после чуть ли не прямых угроз в мой адрес.  
— Что вы, Юлия. Угрозы выглядят совсем иначе. Это были всего лишь дружеские советы. И, наверное, стоит пообещать, что вы вольны отказать мне. Даю слово, что последствий не будет.  
— Но я умру от любопытства, не так ли, — Юлия кокетливо поправила челку и встала. — Пойдемте, будете представлены кандидатам. Может быть вы даже вызовите интерес у некоторых из них.   
Выдохнув от облегчения, Гюнтер пошел за ней.

Щенки были нескладными, неуклюжими, но, как все щенки, невероятно милыми. Гюнтер остановился на мальчике, который долго просил взять его на ручки, а потом, сладко потянувшись, заснул на коленях.  
— Не приучайте его только. Через полгода он вас раздавит в такой позе.  
Попытавшись согнать с лица совершенно дурацкую улыбку Гюнтер кивнул.   
Жаль, что вторая и третья новости были не столь приятными. Щенка звали Мауриций — хозяину разрешалось выбрать домашнее прозвище, но никак не имя — и забрать его можно было не раньше, чем через две недели. Зато Юлия обещала дать все, что необходимо на первое время, избавив Гюнтера от головной боли.

Две недели были настоящим испытанием. Забывшись, Гюнтер начинал влюбленно улыбаться - колючая морда щенка оказалась безумно милой. Райнхард ревновал. Понял это Гюнтер далеко не сразу, но оказалось, что от Райнхарда, который казалось вообще не интересовался мирскими делами, не укрылось мечтательно выражение лица начальника охраны.  
Выдержав день косых взглядов, Гюнтер пообещал, что вот-вот Райнхард все узнает. Тот затаился, обиженный, что ему не рассказали о сюрпризе. 

Две недели спустя Мауриций оказался не менее неуклюжим, но более голенастым и решительно любопытным.  
— И кто он? — требовательно спросила Юлия перед расставанием. — Фамилия.  
— Ему не нужна фамилия, — наслаждаясь, Гюнтер ткнулся носом в щенячий загривок, за что тут же был облизан. — У него есть только имя. Райнхард.  
— Да уж, собака с совершенным экстерьером будем ему под стать, — искренне рассмеялась Юлия, сажая их в лимузин.

Райнхард стоял грозовой тучей скрестив руки на груди ровно полторы секунды. Именно столько потребовалось Маурицию, чтобы перестать сливаться с курткой и явить себя миру.   
— Мы пришли тебя любить, — улыбнулся Гюнтер.   
Райнхард подошел, ошарашенный и принял увесистого щенка на руки. Тот старательно облизал ему лицо и несколько раз ударил хвостом, показывая, что он очень очень очень рад новому знакомству. Райнхард, кажется, тоже был рад. Он смотрел недоверчиво переводя взгляд со щенка на начальника охраны, который вытянулся перед ним по стойке смирно, хоть и был в штатском.  
— Он вырастет большим? — недоверчиво спросил Райнхард. Дождавшись кивка, он сказал очень твердо. — Не вздумай пускать его на кровать. Он займет ее целиком, а я не желаю просыпаться в одной постели с животным.  
— Он твой, Райнхард, — Гюнтер отмер и подошел в плотную. — Все будет так, как ты захочешь.  
— Мой?..  
Ошалевшего Райнхарда было особенно приятно целовать, несмотря на то, что безжалостно поставленный на пол Мауриций обиженно заскулил от того, что ему не дали присоединиться.

**Author's Note:**

> Будет вторая глава Райнхард/Кисслинг.


End file.
